langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Viaje al centro de la Tierra/I
Capítulo I El domingo 24 de mayo de 1863, mi tío, el profesor Lidenbrock, regresó precipitadamente a su casa, situada en el número 19 de la König-strasse, una de las calles más antiguas del barrio viejo de Hamburgo. Marta, su excelente criada, se azaró de un modo extraordinario, creyendo que se había retrasado, pues apenas si empezaba a cocer la comida en el hornillo. “Bueno” pensé para mí, “si mi tío viene con hambre, se va a armar la de San Quintín porque dificulto que haya un hombre de menos paciencia.” —¡Tan temprano y ya está aquí el señor Lidenbrock! —exclamó la pobre Marta, llena de estupefacción, entreabriendo la puerta del comedor. —Sí, Marta; pero tú no tienes la culpa de que la comida no esté lista todavía, porque aún no son las dos. Acaba de dar la media en San Miguel. —¿Y por qué ha venido tan pronto el señor Lidenbrock? —Él nos lo explicará, probablemente. —¡Ahí viene! Yo me escapo. Señor Axel, hágale entrar en razón. Y la excelente Marta se marchó presurosa a su laboratorio culinario, quedándome yo solo. Pero, como mi carácter tímido no es el más a propósito para hacer entrar en razón al más irascible de todos los catedráticos, me disponía a retirarme prudentemente a la pequeña habitación del piso alto que me servía de dormitorio, cuando giró sobre sus goznes la puerta de la calle, crujió la escalera de madera bajo el peso de sus pies fenomenales, y el dueño de la casa atravesó el comedor, entrando presuroso en su despacho, colocando, al pasar, el pesado bastón en un rincón, arrojando el mal cepillado sombrero encima de la mesa, y diciéndome con tono imperioso: —¡Ven, Axel! No había tenido aún tiempo material de moverme, cuando me gritó el profesor con acento descompuesto: —Pero, ¿qué haces que no estás aquí ya? Y me precipité en el despacho de mi irascible maestro. Otto Lidenbrock no es mala persona, lo confieso ingenuamente; pero, como no cambie mucho, lo cual creo improbable, morirá siendo el más original e impaciente de los hombres. Era profesor del Johannaeum, donde explicaba la cátedra de mineralogía, enfureciéndose, por regla general, una o dos veces en cada clase. Y no porque le preocupase el deseo de tener discípulos aplicados, ni el grado de atención que éstos prestasen a sus explicaciones, ni el éxito que como consecuencia de ella, pudiesen obtener en sus estudios; semejantes detalles le tenían sin cuidado. Enseñaba subjuntivamente, según una expresión de la filosofía alemana; enseñaba para él, y no para los otros. Era un sabio egoísta; un pozo de ciencia cuya polea rechinaba cuando de él se quería sacar algo. Era, en una palabra, un avaro. En Alemania hay algunos profesores de este género. Mi tío no gozaba, por desgracia, de una gran facilidad de palabra, por lo menos cuando se expresaba en público, lo cual, para un orador, constituye un defecto lamentable. En sus explicaciones en 1 Viaje al Centro de la Tierra Julio Verne el Johannaeum, se detenía a lo mejor luchando con un recalcitrante vocablo que no quería salir de sus labios; con una de esas palabras que se resisten, se hinchan y acaban por ser expelidas bajo la forma de un taco, siendo éste el origen de su cólera. Hay en mineralogía muchas denominaciones, semigriegas, semilatinas, difíciles de pronunciar; nombres rudos que desollarían los labios de un poeta. No quiero hablar oral de esta ciencia; lejos de mí profanación semejante. Pero cuando se trata de las cristalizaciones romboédricas, de las resinas retinasfálticas, de las selenitas, de las tungstitas, de los molibdatos de plomo, de los tunsatatos de magnesio y de los titanatos de circonio, bien se puede perdonar a la lengua más expedita que tropiece y se haga un lío. En la ciudad era conocido de todos este bien disculpable defecto de mi tío, que muchos desahogados aprovechaban para burlarse de él, cosa que le exasperaba en extremo; y su furor era causa de que arreciasen las risas, lo cual es de muy mal gusto hasta en la misma Alemania. Y si bien es muy cierto que contaba siempre con gran número de oyentes en su aula, no lo es menos que la mayoría de ellos iban sólo a divertirse a costa del catedrático. Como quiera que sea, no me cansaré de repetir que mi tío era un verdadero sabio. Aun cuando rompía muchas veces las muestras de minerales por tratarlos sin el debido cuidado, unía al genio del geólogo la perspicacia del mineralogista. Con el martillo, el punzón, la brújula, el soplete y el frasco de ácido nítrico en las manos, no tenía rival. Por su modo de romperse, su aspecto y su dureza, por su fusibilidad y sonido, por su olor y su sabor, clasificaba sin titubear un mineral cualquiera entre las seiscientas especies conque en la actualidad cuenta la ciencia. Por eso el nombre de Lidenbrock gozaba de gran predicamento en los gimnasios y asociaciones nacionales. Humphry Davy, de Humboldt y los capitanes Franklin y Sabine no dejaban de visitarle a su paso por Hamburgo. Becquerel, Ebejmen, Brewster, Dumas y Milne-Edwards solían consultarle las cuestiones más palpitantes de la química. Esta ciencia le era deudora de magníficos descubrimientos, y, en 1853, había aparecido en Leipzig un Tratado de Cristalografía Trascendental, por el profesor Otto Lidenbrock, obra en folio, ilustrada con numerosos grabados, que no llegó, sin embargo, a cubrir los gastos de su impresión. Además de lo dicho era mi tío conservador del museo mineralógico del señor Struve, embajador de Rusia, preciosa colección que gozaba de merecida y justa fama en Europa. Tal era el personaje que con tanta impaciencia me llamaba. Imaginaos un hombre alto, delgado, con una salud de hierro y un aspecto juvenil que le hacía aparentar diez años menos de los cincuenta que contaba. Sus grandes ojos giraban sin cesar detrás de sus amplias gafas; su larga y afilada nariz parecía una lámina de acero; los que le perseguían con sus burlas decían que estaba imanada y que atraía las limaduras de hierro. Calumnia vil, sin embargo, pues sólo atraía al tabaco, aunque en gran abundancia, dicho sea en honor de la verdad. Cuando haya dicho que mi tío caminaba a pasos matemáticamente iguales, que medía cada uno media toesa1 de longitud, y añadido que siempre lo hacía con los puños sólidamente apretados, señal de su impetuoso carácter, lo conocerá lo bastante el lector para no desear su compañía. Vivía en su modesta casita de König-strasse, en cuya construcción entraban por partes iguales la madera y el ladrillo, y que daba a uno de esos canales tortuosos que cruzan el barrio más antiguo de Hamburgo, felizmente respetado por el incendio de 1842. Cierto que la tal casa estaba un poco inclinada y amenazaba con su vientre a los transeúntes; que tenía el techo caído sobre la oreja, como las gorras de los estudiantes de Tugendbund; que la verticalidad de sus líneas no era lo más perfecta; pero se mantenía firme gracias a un olmo secular y vigoroso en que se apoyaba la fachada, y que al cubrirse de hojas, llegada la primavera, la remozaba con un alegre verdor. Mi tío, para profesor alemán, no dejaba de ser rico. La casa y cuanto encerraba, eran de su propiedad. En ella compartíamos con él la vida su ahijada Graüben, una joven curlandesa de diecisiete 1 Toesa: Cierta medida antigua francesa de longitud equivalente a unos dos metros. (El Trauko) 2 Gentileza de El Trauko http://go.to/trauko años de edad, la criada Marta y yo, que, en mi doble calidad de huérfano y sobrino, le ayudaba a preparar sus experimentos. Confieso que me dediqué con gran entusiasmo a las ciencias mineralógicas; por mis venas circulaba sangre de mineralogista y no me aburría jamás en compañía de mis valiosos pedruscos. En resumen, que vivía feliz en la casita de la König-strasse, a pesar del carácter impaciente de su propietario porque éste, independientemente de sus maneras brutales, me profesaba gran afecto. Pero su gran impaciencia no le permitía aguardar, y trataba de caminar más aprisa que la misma naturaleza. En abril, cuando plantaba en los potes de loza de su salón pies de reseda o de convólvulos, iba todas las mañanas a tirarles de las hojas para acelerar su crecimiento. Con tan original personaje, no tenía más remedio que obedecer ciegamente; y por eso acudía presuroso a su despacho. Capítulo II Era éste un verdadero museo. Todos los ejemplares del reino mineral se hallaban rotulados en él y ordenados del modo más perfecto, con arreglo a las tres grandes divisiones que los clasifican en inflamables, metálicos y litoideos. ¡Cuán familiares me eran aquellas chucherías de la ciencia mineralógica! ¡Cuántas veces, en vez de irme a jugar con los muchachos de mi edad, me había entretenido en quitar el polvo a aquellos grafitos, y antracitas, y hullas, y lignitos y turbas! ¡Y los betunes, y resinas, y sales orgánicas que era preciso preservar del menor átomo de polvo! ¡Y aquellos metales, desde el hierro hasta el oro, cuyo valor relativo desaparecía ante la igualdad absoluta de los ejemplares científicos! ¡Y todos aquellos pedruscos que hubiesen bastado para reconstruir la casa de la König-strasse, hasta con una buena habitación suplementaria en la que me habría yo instalado con toda comodidad! Pero cuando entré en el despacho, estaba bien ajeno de pensar en nada de esto; mi tío solo absorbía mi mente por completo. Se hallaba arrellanado en su gran butacón, forrado de terciopelo de Utrecht, y tenía entre sus manos un libro que contemplaba con profunda admiración. —¡Qué libro! ¡Qué libro! —repetía sin cesar. Estas exclamaciones me recordaron que el profesor Lidenbrock era también bibliómano en sus momentos de ocio; si bien no había ningún libro que tuviese valor para él como no fuese inhallable o, al menos, ilegible. —¿No ves? —me dijo—, ¿no ves? Es un inestimable tesoro que he hallado esta mañana registrando la tienda del judío Hevelius. —¡Magnífico! —exclamé yo, con entusiasmo fingido. En efecto, ¿a qué tanto entusiasmo por un viejo libro en cuarto, cuyas tapas y lomo parecían forrados de grosero cordobán, y de cuyas amarillentas hojas pendía un descolorido registro? Sin embargo, no cesaban las admirativas exclamaciones del enjuto profesor. —Vamos a ver —decía, preguntándose y respondiéndose a sí mismo—, ¿es un buen ejemplar? ¡Sí, magnífico! ¡Y qué encuadernación! ¿Se abre con facilidad? ¡Sí, permanece abierto por cualquier página que se le deje! Pero, ¿se cierra bien? ¡Sí, porque las cubiertas y las hojas forman un todo bien unido, sin separarse ni abrirse por ninguna parte! ¡Y este lomo que se mantiene ileso después de setecientos años de existencia! ¡Ah! ¡He aquí una encuadernación capaz de envanecer a Bozerian, a Closs y aun hasta al mismo Purgold! Al expresarse de esta suerte, abría y cerraba mi tío el feo y repugnante libraco; y yo, por pura fórmula, pues no me interesaba lo más mínimo: —¿Cuál es el título de ese maravilloso volumen? —le pregunté con un entusiasmo demasiado exagerado para que no fuese fingido. 3 Viaje al Centro de la Tierra Julio Verne —¡Esta obra —respondió mi tío animándose— es el Heimskringla, de Snorri Sturluson, el famoso autor islandés del siglo XII! ¡Es la crónica de los príncipes noruegos que reinaron en Islandia! —¡De veras! —exclamé yo, afectando un gran asombro—; ¿será, sin duda, alguna traducción alemana? —¡Una traducción! —respondió el profesor indignado—. ¿Y qué habría de hacer yo con una traducción? ¡Para traducciones estamos! Es la obra original, en islandés, ese magnífico idioma, sencillo y rico a la vez, que autoriza las más variadas combinaciones gramaticales y numerosas modificaciones de palabras. —Como el alemán —insinué yo con acierto. —Sí —respondió mi tío, encogiéndose de hombros—; pero con la diferencia de que la lengua islandesa admite, como el griego, los tres géneros y declina los nombres propios como el latín. —¡Ah! —exclamé yo con la curiosidad un tanto estimulada—, ¿y es bella la impresión? —¡Impresión! ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre hablar de impresión, desdichado Axel? ¡Bueno fuera! ¿Pero es que crees por ventura que se trata de un libro impreso? Se trata de un manuscrito, ignorante, ¡y de un manuscrito rúnico nada menos! —¿Rúnico? —¡Sí! ¿Vas a decirme ahora que te explique lo que es esto? —Me guardaría bien de ello —repliqué, con el acento de un hombre ofendido en su amor propio. Pero, quieras que no, me enseñó mi tío cosas que no me interesaban lo más mínimo. —Las runas —prosigue— eran unos caracteres de escritura usada en otro tiempo en Islandia, y, según la tradición, fueron inventados por el mismo Odín. Pero, ¿qué haces, impío, que no admiras estos caracteres salidos de la mente excelsa de un dios? Sin saber qué responder, iba ya a prosternarme, género de respuesta que debe agradar a los dioses tanto como a los reyes, porque tiene la ventaja de no ponerles en el compromiso de tener que replicar, cuando un incidente imprevisto vino a dar a la conversación otro giro. Fue éste la aparición de un pergamino grasiento que, deslizándose de entre las hojas del libro, cayó al suelo. Mi tío se apresuró a recogerlo con indecible avidez. Un antiguo documento, encerrado tal vez desde tiempo inmemorial dentro de un libro viejo, no podía menos de tener para él un elevadísimo valor. —¿Qué es esto? —exclamó emocionado. Y al mismo tiempo desplegaba cuidadosamente sobre la mesa un trozo de pergamino de unas cinco pulgadas de largo por tres de ancho, en el que había trazados, en líneas transversales, unos caracteres mágicos. He aquí su facsímile exacto. Quiero dar a conocer al lector tan extravagantes signos, por haber sido ellos los que impulsaron al profesor Lidenbrock y a su sobrino a emprender la expedición más extraña del siglo XIX: 4 Gentileza de El Trauko http://go.to/trauko El profesor examinó atentamente, durante algunos instantes, esta serie de garabatos, y al fin dijo quitándose las gafas: —Estos caracteres son rúnicos, no me cabe duda alguna; son exactamente iguales a los del manuscrito de Snorri Sturluson. Pero... ¿qué significan? Como las runas me parecían una invención de los sabios para embaucar a los ignorantes, no sentí que no lo entendiese mi tío. Así, al menos, me lo hizo suponer el temblor de sus dedos que comenzó a agitar de una manera convulsa. —Sin embargo, es islandés antiguo —murmuraba entre dientes. El profesor Lidenbrock tenía más razón que nadie para saberlo; porque, si bien no poseía correctamente las dos mil lenguas y los cuatro mil dialectos que se hablan en la superficie del globo. Hablaba muchos de ellos y pasaba por ser un verdadero políglota. Al dar con esta dificultad, iba a dejarse llevar de su carácter violento, y ya veía yo venir una escena desagradable, cuando dieron las dos en el reloj de la chimenea. En aquel mismo momento, abrió Marta la puerta del despacho, diciendo: —La sopa está servida. —¡El diablo cargue con la sopa —exclamó furibundo mi tío—, y con la que la ha hecho y con los que se la coman! Marta se marchó asustada; yo salí detrás de ella, y, sin explicarme cómo, me encontré sentado a la mesa, en mi sitio de costumbre. Esperé algunos instantes sin que el profesor viniera. Era la primera vez, que yo sepa, que faltaba a la solemnidad de la comida. ¡Y qué comida, Dios mío! Sopas de perejil, tortilla de jamón con acederas y nuez moscada, solomillo de ternera con compota de ciruelas, y, de postre, langostinos en dulce, y todo abundantemente regado con exquisito vino del Mosa. He aquí la apetitosa comida que se perdió mi tío por un viejo papelucho. Yo, a fuer de buen sobrino, me creí en el deber de comer por los dos, y me atraqué de un modo asombroso. —¡No he visto en los días de mi vida una cosa semejante! —decía la buena Marta, mientras me servía la comida. ¡Es la primera vez que el señor Lidenbrock falta a la mesa! —No se concibe, en efecto. —Esto parece presagio de un grave acontecimiento —añadió la vieja criada, sacudiendo sentenciosamente la cabeza. Pero, a mi modo de ver, aquello lo que presagiaba era un escándalo horrible que iba a promover mi tío tan pronto se percatase de que había devorado su ración. Me estaba yo comiendo el último langostino, cuando una voz estentórea me hizo volver a la realidad de la vida, y, de un salto, me trasladé del comedor al despacho. Capítulo III —Se trata sin duda alguna de un escrito numérico decía el profesor, frunciendo el entrecejo. Pero existe un secreto que tengo que descubrir, porque de lo contrario... Un gesto de iracundia terminó su pensamiento. —Siéntate ahí, y escribe —añadió indicándome la mesa con el puño. Obedecí con presteza. —Ahora voy a dictarte las letras de nuestro alfabeto que corresponden a cada uno de estos caracteres islandeses. Veremos lo que resulta. ¡Pero, por los clavos de Cristo, cuida de no equivocarte! 5 Viaje al Centro de la Tierra Julio Verne Él empezó a dictarme y yo a escribir las letras, unas a continuación de las otras, formando todas juntas la incomprensible sucesión de palabras siguientes: mm.rnlls esreuel seecJde sgtssmf unteief niedrke kt,samn atrateS Saodrrn erntnael nuaect rrilSa Atvaar .nxcrc ieaabs Ccdrmi eeutul frantu dt,iac oseibo kediiY Una vez terminado este trabajo me arrebató vivamente mi tío el papel que acababa de escribir, y lo examinó atentamente durante bastante tiempo. —¿Qué quiere decir esto? —repetía maquinalmente. No era yo ciertamente quien hubiera podido explicárselo, pero esta pregunta no iba dirigida a mí, y por eso prosiguió sin detenerse: —Esto es lo que se llama un criptograma, en el cual el sentido se halla oculto bajo letras alteradas de intento, y que, combinadas de un modo conveniente, formarían una frase inteligible. ¡Y pensar que estos caracteres ocultan tal vez la explicación, o la indicación, cuando menos, de un gran descubrimiento! En mi concepto, aquello nada ocultaba; pero me guardé muy bien de exteriorizar mi opinión. El profesor tomó entonces el libro y el pergamino, y lo comparó uno con otro. —Estos dos manuscritos no están hechos por la misma mano —dijo—; el criptograma es posterior al libro, tengo de ello la evidencia. En efecto, la primera letra es una doble M que en vano buscaríamos en el libro de Sturluson, porque no fue incorporada al alfabeto islandés hasta el siglo XIV. Por consiguiente, entre el documento y el libro median por la parte más corta dos siglos. Esto me pareció muy lógico; no trataré de ocultarlo. —Me inclino, pues, a pensar —prosiguió mi tío—, que alguno de los poseedores de este libro trazó los misteriosos caracteres. Pero, ¿quién demonios sería? ¿No habría escrito su nombre en algún sitio? Mi tío se levantó las gafas, tomó una poderosa lente y pasó minuciosa revista a las primeras páginas del libro. Al dorso de la segunda, que hacía de anteportada, descubrió una especie de mancha, que parecía un borrón de tinta; pero, examinada de cerca, se distinguían en ella algunos caracteres borrosos. Mi tío comprendió que allí estaba la clave del secreto, y ayudado de su lente, trabajó con tesón hasta que logró distinguir los caracteres únicos que a continuación transcribo, los cuales leyó de corrido: —¡Arne Saknussemm! —gritó en son de triunfo— ¡es un nombre! ¡Un nombre irlandés, por más señas! ¡El de un sabio del siglo XVI! ¡Él de un alquimista célebre! Miré a mi tío con cierta admiración. —Estos alquimistas —prosiguió—, Avicena, Bacán, Lulio, Paracelso, eran los verdaderos, los únicos sabios de su época. Hicieron descubrimientos realmente asombrosos. ¿Quién nos dice que este Saknussemm no ha ocultado bajo este ininteligible criptograma alguna sorprendente invención? Tengo la seguridad de que así es. Y la viva imaginación del catedrático se exaltó ante esta idea. —Sin duda —me atreví a responder—; pero, ¿qué interés podía tener este sabio en ocultar de ese modo su maravilloso descubrimiento? —¿Qué interés? ¿Lo sé yo acaso? ¿No hizo Galileo otro tanto cuando descubrió a Saturno? Pero no tardaremos en saberlo, pues no he de darme reposo, ni he de ingerir alimento, ni he de cerrar los párpados en tanto no arranque el secreto que encierra este documento. 6 Gentileza de El Trauko http://go.to/trauko “Dios nos asista” —pensé para mi capote. —Ni tú tampoco, Axel —añadió. —Menos mal —pensé yo—, que he comido ración doble. —Y además —prosiguió mi tío—, es preciso averiguar en qué lengua está escrito el jeroglífico. Esto no será difícil. Al oír estas palabras, levanté vivamente la cabeza. Mi tío prosiguió su soliloquio. —No hay nada más sencillo. Contiene este documento ciento treinta y dos letras, de las cuales, 53 son vocales, y 79, consonantes. Ahora bien, esta es la proporción que, poco más o menos, se observa en las palabras de las lenguas meridionales, en tanto que los idiomas del Norte son infinitamente más ricos en consonantes. Se trata, pues, de una lengua meridional. La conclusión no podía ser más justa y atinada. —Pero, ¿cuál es esta lengua? Aquí era donde yo esperaba ver vacilar a mi sabio, a pesar de reconocer que era un profundo analizador. —Saknussemm era un hombre instruido —prosiguió—, y, al no escribir en su lengua nativa, es de suponer que eligiera preferentemente el idioma que estaba en boga entre los espíritus cultos del siglo XVI, es decir, el latín. Si me engaño, recurriré al español, al francés, al italiano, al griego o al hebreo. Pero los sabios del siglo mentado escribían, por lo general, en latín. Puedo, pues, con fundamento, asegurar a priori que esto está escrito en latín. Yo di un salto en la silla. Mis recuerdos de latinista se sublevaron contra la suposición de que aquella serie de palabras estrambóticas pudiesen pertenecer a la dulce lengua de Virgilio. —Sí, latín —prosiguió mi tío—; pero un latín confuso. “Enhorabuena” pensé; “si logras ponerlo en claro, te acreditarás de listo”. —Examinémoslo bien —añadió, cogiendo nuevamente la hoja que yo había escrito—. He aquí una serie de ciento treinta y dos letras que ante nuestros ojos se presentan en un aparente desorden. Hay palabras como la primera, mm.rnlls, en que sólo entran consonantes; otras, por el contrario, en que abundan las vocales: la quinta. por ejemplo, unteief o la penúltima, oseibo. Evidentemente, esta disposición no ha sido combinada, sino que resulta matemáticamente de la razón desconocida que ha presidido la sucesión de las letras. Me parece indudable que la frase primitiva fue escrita regularmente, y alterada después con arreglo a una ley que es preciso descubrir. El que poseyera la clave de este enigma lo leería de corrido. Pero, ¿cuál es esta clave, Axel? ¿La tienes por ventura? Nada contesté a esta pregunta, por una sencilla razón, mis ojos se hallaban fijos en un adorable retrato colgado de la pared: el retrato de Graüben. La pupila de mi tío se encontraba a la sazón en Altona, en casa de un pariente suyo, y su ausencia me tenía muy triste; porque, ahora ya puedo confesarlo, la bella curlandesa y el sobrino del catedrático se amaban con toda la paciencia y toda la flema alemanas. Nos habíamos dado palabra de casamiento sin que se enterase mi tío, demasiado geólogo para comprender semejantes sentimientos. Era Graüben una encantadora muchacha, rubia, de ojos azules, de carácter algo grave y espíritu algo serio; mas no por eso me amaba menos. Por lo que a mí respecta, la adoraba, si es que este verbo existe en lengua tudesca. La imagen de mi linda curlandesa se transportó en un momento del mundo de las realidades a la región de los recuerdos y ensueños. Volvía a ver a la fiel compañera de mis tareas y placeres; a la que todos los días me ayudaba a ordenar los pedruscos de mi tío, y los rotulaba conmigo. Graüben era muy entendida en materia de mineralogía, y le gustaba profundizar las más arduas cuestiones de la ciencia. ¡Cuán dulces horas habíamos pasado estudiando los dos juntos, y con cuánta frecuencia había envidiado la suerte de aquellos insensibles minerales que acariciaba ella con sus delicadas manos! En las horas de descanso, salíamos los dos de paseo por las frondosas alamedas del Alster, y nos íbamos al antiguo molino alquitranado que tan buen efecto produce en la extremidad del lago. Caminábamos cogidos de la mano, refiriéndole yo historietas que provocaban su risa, y llegábamos de 7 Viaje al Centro de la Tierra Julio Verne este modo hasta las orillas del Elba; y, después de despedirnos de los cisnes que nadaban entre los grandes nenúfares blancos, volvíamos en un vaporcito al desembarcadero. Aquí había llegado en mis sueños, cuando mi tío, descargando sobre la mesa un terrible puñetazo, me volvió a la realidad de una manera violenta. —Veamos —dijo—: la primera idea que a cualquiera se le debe ocurrir para descifrar las letras de una frase, se me antoja que debe ser el escribir verticalmente las palabras. —No va descaminado —pensé yo. —Es preciso ver el efecto que se obtiene de este procedimiento. Axel, escribe en ese papel una frase cualquiera; pero, en vez de disponer las letras unas a continuación de otras, colócalas de arriba abajo, agrupadas de modo que formen cuatro o cinco columnas verticales. Comprendí su intención y escribí inmediatamente: T o b l a ü e r e s G b a o l i r e d , l m a n —Bien —dijo el profesor, sin leer lo que yo había escrito—; dispón ahora esas palabras en una línea horizontal. Obedecí y obtuve la frase siguiente: Toblaü eresGb aolire d,lman —¡Perfectamente! —exclamó mi tío, arrebatándome el papel de las manos—; este escrito ya ha adquirido la fisonomía del viejo documento; las vocales se encuentran agrupadas, lo mismo que las consonantes, en el mayor desorden; hay hasta una mayúscula y una coma en medio de las palabras, exactamente igual que en el pergamino de Saknussemm. Debo de confesar que estas observaciones me parecieron en extremo ingeniosas. —Ahora bien —prosiguió mi tío, dirigiéndose a mí directamente—, para leer la frase que acabas de escribir y que yo desconozco, me bastará tomar sucesivamente la primera letra de cada palabra, después la segunda, enseguida la tercera, y así sucesivamente. Y mi tío, con gran sorpresa suya, y sobre todo mía, leyó: Te adoro, bellísima Graüben. —¿Qué significa esto?—exclamó el profesor. Sin darme cuenta de ello, había cometido la imperdonable torpeza de escribir una frase tan comprometedora. —¡Conque amas a Graüben! ¿eh? —prosiguió mi tío con acento de verdadero tutor. —Sí... No.. —balbucí desconcertado. —¡De manera que amas a Graüben —prosiguió maquinalmente—. Bueno, dejemos esto ahora y apliquemos mi procedimiento al documento en cuestión. —Abismado nuevamente mi tío en su absorbente contemplación, olvidó de momento mis imprudentes palabras. Y digo imprudentes, porque la cabeza del sabio no podía comprender las cosas del corazón. Pero, afortunadamente, la cuestión del documento absorbió por completo su espíritu. En el instante de realizar su experimento decisivo, los ojos del profesor Lidenbrock lanzaban chispas a través de sus gafas; sus dedos temblaban al coger otra vez el viejo pergamino; estaba emocionado de veras. Por último, tosió fuertemente, y con voz grave y solemne, nombrando una tras otra la primera letra de cada palabra, a continuación la segunda, y así todas las demás, me dictó la serie siguiente: 8 Gentileza de El Trauko http://go.to/trauko mmessunkaSenrA.icefdoK.segnittamurtn ecertswrrette, rotaivxadua,ednecsedsadne IacartniiiluJsitatracSarbmutabiledmeili MeretarcsilucoYsleffenSnl Confieso que, al terminar, me hallaba emocionado. Aquellas letras, pronunciadas una a una, no tenían ningún sentido, y esperé a que el profesor dejase escapar de sus labios alguna pomposa frase latina. Pero, ¡quién lo hubiera dicho! Un violento puñetazo hizo vacilar la mesa; saltó la tinta y la pluma se me cayó de las manos. —Esto no puede ser —exclamó mi tío, frenético—; ¡esto no tiene sentido común! Y, atravesando el despacho como un proyectil y bajando la escalera lo mismo que un alud, se engolfó en la König-strasse, y huyó a todo correr. Capítulo IV —¿Se ha marchado? —preguntó Marta, acudiendo presurosa al oír el ruido del portazo que hizo retemblar la casa. —Sí —respondí—, se ha marchado. —¿Y su comida? —No comerá hoy en casa. —¿Y su cena? —No cenará tampoco. —¿Qué me dice usted, señor Axel? —No, Marta: ni él ni nosotros volveremos a comer. Mí tío Lidenbrock ha resuelto ponernos a dieta hasta que haya descifrado un antiguo pergamino, lleno de garrapatas, que, a mi modo de ver, es del todo indescifrable. —¡Pobres de nosotros, entonces! ¡Vamos a perecer de inanición! No me atreví a confesarle que, dada la testarudez de mi tío, esa era, en efecto, la suerte que a todos nos esperaba. La crédula sirvienta, regresó a su cocina sollozando. Cuando me quedé solo, se me ocurrió la idea de írselo a contar todo a Graüben; mas, ¿cómo salir de casa? ¿Y si mi tío volvía y me llamaba, con objeto de reanudar aquel trabajo logogrífico capaz de volver loco al viejo Egipto? ¿Qué sucedería si yo no le contestaba? Me pareció lo más prudente quedarme. Precisamente, daba la casualidad de que un mineralogista de Besanzón acababa de remitirnos una colección de geodas silíceas que era preciso clasificar. Puse manos a la obra, y escogí, rotulé y coloqué en su vitrina todas aquellas piedras huecas en cuyo interior se agitaban pequeños cristales. Pero en lo que menos pensaba era en lo que estaba haciendo: el viejo documento no se apartaba de mi mente. La cabeza me daba vueltas y me sentía sobrecogido por una vaga inquietud. Presentía una inminente catástrofe. Al cabo de una hora, las geodas estaban colocadas en su debido orden, y me dejé caer sobre la butaca de terciopelo de Utrecht, con los brazos colgando y la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo. Encendí mi larga pipa de espuma, que representaba una náyade voluptuosamente recostada, y me entretuve después en observar cómo el humo iba ennegreciendo mi ninfa de un modo paulatino. De vez en cuando escuchaba para cerciorarme de si se oían pasos en la escalera, siempre con resultado negativo. ¿Dónde 9 Viaje al Centro de la Tierra Julio Verne estaría mi tío? Me lo imaginaba corriendo bajo los frondosos árboles de la calzada de Altona, gesticulando, golpeando las tapias con su pesado bastón, pisoteando las hierbas, decapitando los cardos a interrumpiendo el reposo de las solitarias cigüeñas. ¿Volvería victorioso o derrotado? ¿Triunfaría del secreto o sería éste más poderoso que él? Y mientras me dirigía a mí mismo estas preguntas, cogí maquinalmente la hoja de papel en la cual se hallaba escrita la incomprensible serie de letras trazadas por mi mano, diciéndome varias veces: —¿Qué significa esto? Traté de agrupar las letras de manera que formasen palabras; pero en vano. Era inútil reunirlas de dos, de tres, de cinco o de seis: de ninguna manera resultaban inteligibles. Sin embargo, noté que las letras decimocuarta, decimoquinta y decimosexta formaban la palabra inglesa ice, y las vigesimocuarta, vigésimo quinta y vigesimosexta la voz sir perteneciente al mismo idioma. Por último, en el cuerpo del documento y en las líneas segunda y tercera, leí también las palabras latinas rota, mutabile, ira, nec y atra. ¡Demonio! —pensé entonces—. Estas últimas palabras parecen dar la razón a mi tío acerca de la lengua en que está redactado el documento. Además, en la cuarta línea veo también la voz luco que quiere decir bosque sagrado. Sin embargo, en la tercera se lee la palabra tabiled, de estructura perfectamente hebrea, y en la última mer, arc y mere que son netamente francesas. ¡Aquello era para volverse loco! ¡Cuatro idiomas diversos en una frase absurda! ¿Qué relación podía existir entre las palabras hielo, señor, cólera, cruel, bosque sagrado, mudable, madre, arco y mar? Sólo la primera y la última podían coordinarse fácilmente, pues nada tenía de extraño que en un docu-mento redactado en Islandia se hablase de un mar de hielo. Pero esto no bastaba, ni con mucho, para comprender el criptograma. Luchaba, pues, contra una dificultad insuperable; mi cerebro echaba fuego, mi vista se obscurecía de tanto mirar el papel; las ciento treinta y dos letras parecían revolotear en torno mío como esas lágrimas de plata que vemos moverse en el aire alrededor de nuestra cabeza cuando se nos agolpa en ella la sangre. Era víctima de una especie de alucinación; me asfixiaba; sentía necesidad de aire puro. Instintivamente, me abaniqué con la hoja de papel, cuyo anverso y reverso se presentaban de este modo alternativamente a mi vista. Júzguese mi sorpresa cuando, en una de estas rápidas vueltas, en el momento de quedar el reverso ante mis ojos, creí ver aparecer palabras perfectamente latinas, como craterem y terrestre entre otras. Súbitamente se hizo la claridad en mi espíritu: acababa de descubrir la clave del enigma. Para leer el documento no era ni siquiera preciso mirarlo al trasluz con hoja vuelta del revés. No. Podía leerse de corrido tal como me había sido dictado. Todas las ingeniosas suposiciones del profesor se realizaban; había acertado la disposición de las letras y la lengua en que estaba redactado el documento. Había faltado poco para que mi tío pudiese leer de cabo a rabo aquella frase latina, y este poco me lo acababa de revelar a mí la casualidad. No es difícil imaginar mi emoción. Mis ojos se turbaron y no podía servirme de ellos. Extendí la hoja de papel sobre la mesa y sólo me faltaba fijar la mirada en ella para poseer el secreto. Por fin logré calmar mi agitación. Resolví dar dos vueltas alrededor de la estancia para apaciguar mis nervios, y me arrellané después en el amplio butacón. “Leamos” me dije enseguida, después de haber hecho una buena provisión de aire en mis pulmones. Me incliné sobre la mesa, puse un dedo sucesivamente sobre cada letra, y, sin titubear, sin detenerme un momento, pronuncié en alta voz la frase entera. ¡Qué inmensa estupefacción y terror se apoderaron de mí! Quedé al principio como herido por un rayo. ¡Cómo! ¡Lo que yo acababa de leer se había efectuado! Un hombre había tenido la suficiente audacia para penetrar... 10 Gentileza de El Trauko http://go.to/trauko —¡Ah! —exclamé dando un brinco—; no, no; ¡mi tío jamás lo sabrá! ¡No faltaría más sino que tuviese noticia de semejante viaje! Enseguida querría repetirlo sin que nadie lograse detenerlo. Un geólogo tan exaltado, partiría a pesar de todas las dificultades y obstáculos, llevándome consigo, y no regresaríamos jamás; ¡pero jamás! Me encontraba en un estado de sobreexcitación indescriptible. —No, no; eso no será —dije con energía—; y, puesto que puedo impedir que semejante idea se le ocurra a mi tirano, lo evitaré a todo trance. Dando vueltas a este documento, podría acontecer que descubriese la clave de una manera casual. ¡Destruyámoslo! Quedaban en la chimenea aún rescoldos, y, apoderándome con mano febril no sólo de la hoja de papel, sino también del pergamino de Saknussemm, iba ya a arrojarlo todo al fuego y a destruir de esta suerte tan peligroso secreto, cuando se abrió la puerta del despacho y apareció mi tío en el umbral. Capítulo V Apenas me dio tiempo de dejar otra vez sobre la mesa el malhallado documento. El profesor Lidenbrock parecía en extremo preocupado. Su pensamiento dominante no le abandonaba un momento. Había evidentemente escudriñado y analizado el asunto poniendo en juego, durante su paseo, todos los recursos de su imaginación, y volvía dispuesto a ensayar alguna combinación nueva. En efecto, se sentó en su butaca, y. con la pluma en la mano, empezó a escribir ciertas fórmulas que recordaban los cálculos algebraicos. Yo seguía con la mirada su mano temblorosa, sin perder ni uno solo de sus movimientos. ¿Qué resultado imprevisto iba a producirse de pronto? Me estremecía sin razón, porque una vez encontrada la verdadera, la única combinación, todas las investigaciones debían forzosamente resultar infructuosas. Trabajó durante tres horas largas sin hablar, sin levantar la cabeza, borrando, volviendo a escribir, raspando, comenzando de nuevo mil veces. Bien sabía yo que, si lograba coordinar estas letras de suerte que ocupasen todas las posiciones relativas posibles, acabaría por encontrar la frase. Pero no ignoraba tampoco que con sólo veinte letras se pueden formar dos quinquillones, cuatrocientos treinta y dos cuatrillones, novecientos dos trillones, ocho mil ciento setenta y seis millones, seiscientas cuarenta mil combinaciones. Ahora bien, como el documento constaba de ciento treinta y dos letras, y el número que expresa el de frases distintas compuesta de ciento treinta y tres letras, tiene, por la parte más corta, ciento treinta y tres cifras, cantidad que no puede enunciarse ni aun concebirse siquiera, tenía la seguridad de que, por este método, no resolvería el problema. Entretanto, el tiempo pasaba, la noche se echó encima y cesaron los ruidos de la calle; mas mi tío, abismado por completo en su tarea, no veía ni entendía absolutamente nada, ni aun siquiera a la buena Marta que entreabrió la puerta y dijo: —¿Cenará esta noche el señor? Marta tuvo que marcharse sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Por lo que respecta a mí, después de resistir durante mucho tiempo, me sentí acometido por un sueño invencible, y me dormí en un extremo del sofá, mientras mi tío proseguía sus complicados cálculos. Cuando me desperté al día siguiente, el infatigable peón trabajaba todavía. Sus ojos enrojecidos, su tez pálida, sus cabellos desordenados por sus dedos febriles, sus pómulos amoratados delataban bien a las claras la lucha desesperada que contra lo imposible había sostenido, y las fatigas de espíritu y la contención cerebral que, durante muchas horas, había experimentado. Si he de decir la verdad, me inspiró compasión. A pesar de los numerosos motivos de queja que creía tener contra él, me sentí conmovido. Se hallaba el infeliz tan absorbido por su idea, que ni de 11 Viaje al Centro de la Tierra Julio Verne encolerizarse se acordaba. Todas sus fuerzas vivas se hallaban reconcentradas en un solo punto, y como no hallaban salida por su evacuatorio ordinario, era muy de temer que su extraordinaria tensión le hiciese estallar de un momento a otro. Yo podía con un solo gesto aflojar el férreo tornillo que le comprimía el cráneo. Una sola palabra habría bastado, ¡y no quise pronunciarla! Hallándome dotado de un corazón bondadoso, ¿por qué callaba en tales circunstancias? Callaba en su propio interés. “No, no” repetía en mi interior; “no hablaré”. Le conozco muy bien: se empeñaría en repetir la excursión sin que nada ni nadie pudiese detenerle. Posee una imaginación ardorosa, y, por hacer lo que otros geólogos no han hecho, sería capaz de arriesgar su propia vida. Callaré, por consiguiente; guardaré eternamente el secreto de que la casualidad me ha hecho dueño; revelárselo a él sería ocasionarle la muerte. Que lo adivine si puede; no quiero el día de mañana tener que reprocharme el haber sido causa de su perdición. Una vez adoptada esta resolución, aguardé cruzado de brazos. Pero no había contado con un incidente que hubo de sobrevenir algunas horas después. Cuando Marta trató de salir de casa para trasladarse al mercado, encontró la puerta cerrada y la llave no estaba en la cerradura. ¿Quién la había quitado?; evidentemente mi tío al regresar de su precipitada excursión. ¿Lo había hecho por descuido o con deliberada intención? ¿Quería someternos a los rigores del hambre? Esto me parecía un poco fuerte. ¿Por qué razón habíamos de ser Marta y yo víctimas de una situación que no habíamos creado? Entonces me acordé de un precedente que me llenó de terror. Algunos años atrás, en la época en que trabajaba mi tío en su gran clasificación mineralógica, permaneció sin comer cuarenta y ocho horas y toda su familia tuvo que soportar esta dieta científica. Me acuerdo que en aquella ocasión sufrí dolores de estómago que nada tenían de agradables para un joven dotado de un devorador apetito. Me pareció que nos íbamos a quedar sin almuerzo, como la noche anterior nos habíamos quedado sin cena. Sin embargo, me armé de valor y resolví no ceder ante las exigencias del hambre. Marta, en cambio, se lo tomó muy en serio y se desesperaba la pobre. Por lo que a mí respecta, la imposibilidad de salir de casa me preocupaba mucho más que la falta de comida, por razones que el lector adivinará fácilmente. Mi tío trabajaba sin cesar; su imaginación se perdía en un dédalo de combinaciones. Vivía fuera del mundo y verdaderamente apartado de las necesidades terrenas. A eso del mediodía, el hambre me aguijoneó seriamente. Marta, como quien no quiere la cosa, había devorado la víspera las provisiones encerradas en la despensa; no quedaba, pues, nada en casa. Sin embargo, el pundonor me hizo aceptar la situación sin protestas. Por fin sonaron las dos. Aquello se iba haciendo ridículamente intolerable, y empecé a abrir los ojos a la realidad. Pensé que yo exageraba la importancia del documento; que mi tío no le daría crédito: que sólo vería en él una farsa; que, en el caso más desfavorable, lograríamos detenerle a su pesar; y, en fin, que era posible diese él mismo con la clave del enigma, resultando en este caso infructuosos los sacrificios que suponía mi abstinencia. Estas razones, que con indignación hubiera rechazado la víspera, me parecieron entonces excelentes; llegué hasta juzgar un absurdo el haber aguardado tanto tiempo, y resolví decir cuanto sabía. Andaba, pues, buscando la manera de entablar conversación, cuando se levantó el catedrático, se caló su sombrero y se dispuso a salir. ¡Horror! ¡Marcharse de casa y dejarnos encerrados en ella...! ¡Eso nunca! —Tío —le dije de pronto. Pero él pareció no haberme oído. —Tío Lidenbrock —repetí, levantando la voz. 12 Gentileza de El Trauko http://go.to/trauko —¿Eh? —respondió él como el que se despierta de súbito. —¿Qué tenemos de la llave? —¿Qué llave? ¿La de la puerta? —No, no; la del documento. El profesor me miró por encima de las gafas y debió observar sin duda algo extraño en mi fisonomía, pues me asió enérgicamente del brazo, y, sin poder hablar, me interrogó con la mirada. Sin embargo, jamás pregunta alguna fue formulada en el mundo de un modo tan expresivo. Yo movía la cabeza de arriba abajo. Él sacudía la suya con una especie de conmiseración, cual si estuviese hablando con un desequilibrado. Yo entonces hice un gesto más afirmativo aún. Sus ojos brillaron con extraordinario fulgor y adoptó una actitud agresiva. Este mudo diálogo, en aquellas circunstancias, hubiera interesado al más indiferente espectador. Si he de ser franco, no me atrevía a hablar, temeroso de que mi tío me ahogase entre sus brazos en los primeros transportes de júbilo. Pero me apremió de tal modo, que tuve que responderle. —Sí —le dije—, esa clave... la casualidad ha querido... —¿Qué dices? —exclamó con indescriptible emoción. —Tome —le dije, alargándole la hoja de papel por mí escrita—; lea usted. —Pero esto no quiere decir nada —respondió él, estrujando con rabia el papel entre sus dedos. —Nada, en efecto, si se empieza a leer por el principio; pero si se comienza por el fin... No había terminado la frase, cuando el profesor lanzó un grito... ¿Qué digo un grito? ¡Un rugido! Una revelación acababa de hacerse en su cerebro. Estaba transfigurado. —¡Ah, ingenioso Saknussemm! —exclamó—; ¿conque habías escrito tu frase al revés? Y cogiendo la hoja de papel, leyó todo el documento, con la vista turbada y la voz enronquecida de emoción, subiendo desde la última letra hasta la primera. Se hallaba concebido en estos términos: In Sneffels Yoculis craterem kem delibat umbra Scartaris Julii intra calendas descende, audax viator, el terrestre centrum attinges. Kod feci. Arne Saknussemm. Lo cual, se podía traducir así: Desciende al cráter del Yocul de Sneffels que la sombra del Scartaris acaricia antes de las calendas de Julio, audaz viajero, y llegarás al centro de la tierra, como he llegado yo. Arne Saknussemm. Al leer esto, pegó mi tío un salto, cual si hubiese recibido de improviso la descarga de una botella de Leyden. La audacia, la alegría y la convicción le daban un aspecto magnífico. Iba y venía precipitadamente; se oprimía la cabeza entre las manos; echaba a rodar las sillas; amontonaba los libros: tiraba por alto, aunque en él parezca increíble, sus inestimables geodas: repartía a diestro y siniestro patadas y puñetazos. Por fin, se calmaron sus nervios, y, agotadas sus energías, se desplomó en la butaca. —¿Qué hora es? —me preguntó, después de unos instantes de silencio. 13 Viaje al Centro de la Tierra Julio Verne —Las tres —le respondí. —¡Las tres! ¡Qué atrocidad! Estoy desfallecido de hambre. Vamos a comer ahora mismo. Después... —¿Después qué...? —Después me prepararás mi equipaje. —¿Su equipaje?—exclamé. —Sí; y el tuyo también —respondió el despiadado catedrático, entrando en el comedor. Capítulo VI Al escuchar estas palabras, un terrible escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Me contuve, sin embargo, y resolví ponerle buena cara. Sólo argumentos científicos podrían detener al profesor Lidenbrock, y había muchos y muy poderosos que oponer a semejante viaje. ¡Ir al centro de la tierra! ¡Qué locura! Pero me reservé mi dialéctica para el momento oportuno, y eso me ocupó toda la comida. No hay para qué decir las imprecaciones de mi tío al encontrarse la mesa completamente vacía. Pero, una vez explicada la causa, devolvió la libertad a Marta, la cual corrió presurosa al mercado y desplegó tal actividad y diligencia que, una hora más tarde, mi apetito se hallaba satisfecho y me di exacta cuenta de la situación. Durante la comida, dio muestras el profesor de cierta jovialidad, permitiéndose esos chistes de sabio, que no encierran peligro jamás; y, terminados los postres, me hizo señas para que le siguiese a su despacho. Yo obedecí sin chistar. Se sentó él a un extremo de su mesa de escritorio y yo al otro. —Axel —me dijo, con una amabilidad muy poco frecuente en él— eres un muchacho ingenioso: me has prestado un servicio excelente cuando, cansado ya de luchar contra lo imposible, iba a darme por vencido. No lo olvidaré jamás y participarás de la gloria que vamos a conquistar. “Bien” pensé; “se halla de buen humor: éste es el momento oportuno para discutir esta gloria.” —Ante todo —prosiguió mi tío—, te recomiendo el más absoluto secreto, ¿me entiendes? No faltan envidiosos en el mundo de los sabios, y hay muchos que quisieran emprender este viaje, del cual, hasta nuestro regreso no tendrán noticia alguna. —¿Cree usted —le dije— que es tan grande el número de los audaces? —¡Ya lo creo! ¿Quién vacilaría en conquistar una fama semejante? Si este documento llegara a conocerse, un ejército entero de geólogos se precipitaría en pos de las huellas de Arne Saknussemm. —No opino yo lo mismo, tío, pues nada prueba la autenticidad de ese documento. —¡Qué dices! Pues, ¿y el libro en que lo hemos encontrado? —¡Bien: no niego que el mismo Saknussemm pueda haber escrito esas líneas; pero, ¿hemos de creer por eso que él en persona haya realizado el viaje? ¿No puede ser ese viejo pergamino una superchería? Me arrepentí, ya tarde, de haber aventurado esta última palabra; frunció el profesor su poblado entrecejo, y creí que había malogrado el éxito que esperaba obtener de aquella conversación. No fue así, por fortuna. Se esbozó una especie de sonrisa en sus delgados labios, y me respondió: —Eso ya lo veremos. —Bien —dije algo molesto—; pero permítame formular una serie de objeciones relativas a ese documento. 14 Gentileza de El Trauko http://go.to/trauko —Habla, hijo mío, no me opongo. Te permito que expongas tu opinión con entera libertad. Ya no eres mi sobrino, sino un colega. Habla, pues. —Ante todo, le agradeceré que me diga qué quieren decir ese Yocul, ese Sneffels y ese Scartars, de los que nunca oí hablar en los días de mi vida. —Pues, nada más sencillo. Precisamente recibí, no hace mucho, una carta de mi amigo Paterman, de Leipzig, que no ha podido llegar en fecha más oportuna. Ve, y coge el tercer atlas del segundo estante de la librería grande, serie Z, tabla 4. Me levanté, y, gracias a la gran precisión de sus indicaciones, di con el atlas enseguida. Lo abrió mi tío y dijo: —He aquí el mapa de Handerson, uno de los mejores de Islandia, el cual creo que nos va a resolver todas las dificultades. Yo me incliné sobre el mapa. —Fíjate en esta isla llena toda de volcanes —me dijo el profesor—, y observa que todos llevan el nombre de Yocul, palabra que significa en islandés ventisquero. Debido a la elevada latitud que ocupa Islandia, la mayoría de las erupciones se verifican a través de las capas de hielo, siendo ésta la causa de que se aplique el nombre de Yocul a todos los montes ignívomos de la isla. —Conforme —respondí yo—, mas, ¿qué significa Sneffels? Creí que a esta pregunta no sabría qué responderme mi tío; pero me equivoqué de medio a medio, pues me dijo: —Sígueme por la costa occidental de la isla. ¿Ves su capital, Reykiavik? Bien; pues remonta los innumerables fiordos de estas costas escarpadas por el mar, y detente un momento debajo del grado 75 de latitud. ¿Qué ves? —Una especie de península que semeja un hueso pelado y termina en una rótula enorme. —La comparación es exacta, hijo mío; y ahora, dime, ¿no ves nada sobre era rótula? —Veo un monte que parece surgir del mar. —Pues ese es el Sneffels. —¿El Sneffels? —Sí, una montaña de 5.000 pies2 de elevación. Una de las más notables de la isla, y, a buen seguro, la más célebre del mundo entero, si su cráter conduce al centro del globo. —Pero eso es imposible —exclamé, encogiéndome de hombros y rebelándome contra semejante hipótesis. —¡Imposible! ¿Y por qué? —replicó con tono severo el profesor Lidenbrock. —Porque ese cráter debe estar evidentemente obstruido por las lavas y las rocas candentes, y, por tanto... —¿Y si se trata de un cráter apagado? —¿Apagado? —Sí. El número de los volcanes en actividad que hay en la superficie del globo no pasa en la actualidad de trescientos: pero existe una cantidad mucho mayor de volcanes apagados. El Sneffels figura entre estos últimos, y no hay noticia en los fastos de la historia de que haya experimentado más que una sola erupción: la de 1219. A partir de esta fecha, sus rumores se han ido extinguiendo gradualmente, y ha dejado de figurar entre los volcanes activos. Ante estas afirmaciones no supe qué objetar, y traté de basar mis argumentos en las otras obscuridades que contenía el escrito. 2 Para convertir “pies” en metros multiplique por 0,3048. En este caso 5.000 pies = 1.524 m. (El Trauko) 15 Viaje al Centro de la Tierra Julio Verne —¿Qué significa era palabra Seartaris —le pregunté—, y, qué tiene que ver todo eso con las calendas de julio? Tras algunos momentos de reflexión, que fueron para mí un rayo de esperanza, me respondió en estos términos: —Lo que tú llamas obscuridad resulta para mí luz, pues me demuestra el ingenio desplegado por Saknussemm para precisar su descubrimiento. El Sneffels está formado por varios cráteres, y era preciso indicar cuál de ellos era el que conducía al centro de la tierra. Y, ¿qué hizo el sabio islandés? Advirtió que en las proximidades de las calendas de julio, es decir, en los últimos días del mes de junio, uno de los picos de la montaña, el Scartaris, proyectaba su sombra hasta la abertura del cráter en cuestión, y consignó en el documento este hecho. ¿Es posible imaginar una indicación más exacta? Una vez que lleguemos a la cumbre del Sneffels, ¿podemos titubear acerca del camino a seguir teniendo esta advertencia presente? Decididamente mi tío había respondido a todo. Me convencí de que no había posibilidad de atacarle en lo referente a las palabras del antiguo pergamino. Cesé, pues de seguirle por este lado: mas, como era preciso convencerle a toda costa, pasé a hacerle otras objeciones de carácter científico, en mi concepto, más graves. —Bien —dije— tengo que convenir en que la frase de Saknussemm es perfectamente clara y no puede dejar duda alguna al espíritu. Estoy conforme también en que el documento tiene todos los caracteres de una autenticidad perfecta. Ese sabio bajó al fondo del Sneffels, vio la sombra del Scartaris acariciar los bordes del cráter antes de las calendas de julio y le enseñaron las leyendas de su tiempo que aquel cráter conducía al centro del globo: hasta aquí, estamos conformes; pero admitir que él en persona fue al centro de la tierra y que volvió de allá sano y salvo, eso no; ¡mil veces no! —¿Y en qué fundas tu negativa? —dijo mi tío, con un tono singularmente burlón. —En que todas las teorías de la ciencia demuestran que la empresa es impracticable del todo. —¿Todas las teorías dicen eso? —replicó el profesor, haciéndose el inocente—. ¡Ah, pícaras teorías! ¡Cuánto van a darnos que hacer! Aun comprendiendo que se burlaba de mí, proseguí: —Es un hecho por todos admitido que la temperatura aumenta un grado por cada setenta pies que se desciende en la corteza terrestre; y admitiendo que este aumento sea constante, y siendo de 1.500 leguas3 la longitud del radio de la tierra, claro es que se disfruta en su centro de una temperatura de dos millones de grados. Así, pues, las materias que existen en el interior de nuestro planeta se encuentran en estado gaseoso incandescente, porque los metales, el oro, el platino, las rocas más duras, no resisten semejante calor. ¿No tengo, pues, derecho a afirmar que es imposible penetrar en un medio semejante? —¿De modo, Axel, que es el calor lo que a ti te infunde respeto? —Sin ningún género de duda. Con sólo descender a una profundidad de diez leguas, habríamos llegado al límite de la corteza terrestre, porque ya la temperatura sería allí superior a 300°. —¿Es que temes liquidarte? —Mi terror no es infundado —le contesté algo mohíno. —Te digo —replicó el profesor, adoptando su aire magistral de costumbre—, que ni tú ni nadie sabe de manera cierta lo que ocurre dentro de nuestro globo, ya que apenas se conoce la docemilésima parte de su radio. La ciencia es eminentemente susceptible de perfeccionamiento y cada teoría es a cada momento obstruida por otra teoría nueva. ¿No se creyó, hasta que demostró Fourier lo contrario, que la temperatura de los espacios interplanetarios decrecía sin cesar, y no se sabe hoy que las temperaturas inferiores de las regiones etéreas nunca descienden de cuarenta o cincuenta grados bajo cero? ¿Y por qué no ha de suceder otro tanto con el calor interior? ¿Por qué, a partir de cierta profundidad, no ha de 3 Legua: medida itineraria que equivale a 5.572 metros. Legua marina = 5.555 metros (La legua marina equivale a tres millas) (El Trauko). 16 Gentileza de El Trauko http://go.to/trauko alcanzar un límite insuperable, en lugar de elevarse hasta el grado de fusión de los más refractarios minerales? Como mi tío colocaba la cuestión en un terreno hipotético, nada podía responderle. —Pues bien —prosiguió—, te diré que verdaderos sabios, entre los que se encuentra Poisson, han demostrado que si existiese en el interior de la tierra una temperatura de dos millones de grados, los gases de ignición, procedentes de las substancias fundidas, adquirirían una tensión tal que la corteza terrestre no podría soportarla y estallaría como una caldera bajo la presión del vapor. —Eso, tío, no pasa de ser una opinión de Poisson. —Concedido; pero es que opinan también otros distinguidos geólogos que el interior de la tierra no se halla formado de gases, ni de agua, ni de las rocas más pesadas que conocemos, porque, en este caso, el peso de nuestro planeta sería dos veces menor. —¡Oh! por medio de guarismos es bien fácil demostrar todo lo que se desea. —¿Y no ocurre lo mismo con los hechos, hijo mío? ¿No es un hecho probado que el número de volcanes ha disminuido considerablemente desde el principio del mundo? ¿Y no es esto una prueba de que el calor central, si es que existe, tiende a debilitarse por días? —Si sigue usted engolfándose en el mar de las hipótesis, huelga toda discusión. —Y has de saber que de mi opinión participan los hombres más competentes. ¿Te acuerdas de una visita que me hizo el célebre químico inglés Humfredo Davy, en 1825? —¿Cómo me he de acordar, si vine al mundo diecinueve años después? —Pues bien, Humfredo Davy vino a verme a su paso por Hamburgo, y discutimos largo tiempo, entre otras muchas cuestiones, la hipótesis de que el interior de la tierra se hallase en estado líquido, quedando los dos de acuerdo en que esto no era posible, por una razón que la ciencia no ha podido jamás refutar. —¿Y qué razón es esa? —Que esa masa líquida se hallaría expuesta, lo mismo que los océanos, a la atracción de la luna produciéndose, por tanto, dos marcas interiores diarias que, levantando la corteza terrestre, originaría terremotos periódicos. —Sin embargo, es evidente que la superficie del globo ha sufrido una combustión, y cabe, por lo tanto, suponer que la corteza exterior se ha ido enfriando, refugiándose el calor en el centro de la tierra. —Eso es un claro error —dijo mi tío—; el calor de la tierra no reconoce otro origen que la combustión de su superficie. Se hallaba ésta formada de una gran cantidad de metales, tales como el potasio y el sodio, que tienen la propiedad de inflamarse al solo contacto del aire y del agua; estos metales ardieron cuando los vapores atmosféricos se precipitaron sobre ellos en forma de lluvia, y, poco a poco, a medida que penetraban las aguas por las hendeduras de la corteza terrestre, fueron determinando nuevos incendios, acompañados de explosiones y erupciones. He aquí la causa de que fuesen tan numerosos los volcanes en los primeros días del mundo. —¡Es ingeniosa la hipótesis! —hube de exclamar sin querer. —Humfredo Davy me la demostró palpablemente aquí mismo mediante un experimento sencillo. Fabricó una esfera metálica, en cuya composición entraban principalmente los metales mencionados poco ha, y que tenía exactamente la forma de nuestro globo. Cuando se hacía caer sobre su superficie un finísimo rocío, se hinchaba aquélla, se oxidaba y formaba una pequeña montaña, en cuya cumbre se abría momentos después un cráter. Sobrevenía una erupción y era tan grande el calor que ésta comunicaba a la esfera, que se hacía imposible el sostenerla en la mano. Si he de ser del todo franco, empezaban a convencerme los argumentos del profesor, cuya pasión y entusiasmo habituales les comunicaba mayor fuerza y valor. —Ya ves, Axel —añadió—, que el estado del núcleo central ha suscitado muy diversas hipótesis entre los mismos geólogos: no hay nada que demuestre la existencia de ese calor interior; a mi entender, 17 Viaje al Centro de la Tierra Julio Verne no existe ni puede existir; pero ya lo comprobaremos nosotros, y, a semejanza de Arne Saknussemm, sabremos a qué atenernos sobre tan discutida cuestión. —Sí, sí: ya lo veremos —le contesté, dejándome arrastrar por su entusiasmo—; lo veremos, dado caso que se vea en aquellos apartados lugares. —¿Y por qué no? ¿No podremos contar para alumbrarnos con los fenómenos eléctricos, y aun con la misma atmósfera, cuya propia presión puede hacerla luminosa en las proximidades del centro de la tierra? —En efecto —respondí—, es muy posible. —No posible, sino cierto —replicó triunfalmente mi tío—; pero silencio, ¿me entiendes? Guarda el más impenetrable sigilo acerca de todo esto, para que a nadie se le ocurra la idea de descubrir antes que nosotros, el centro de nuestro planeta. Capítulo VII Tal fue el inesperado final de aquella memorable sesión que hasta fiebre me produjo. Salí como aturdido del despacho de mi tío, y, pareciéndome que no había aire bastante en las calles de Hamburgo para refrescarme, me dirigí a las orillas del Elba, y me fui derecho al sitio donde atraca la barca de vapor que pone en comunicación la ciudad con el ferrocarril de Hamburgo. ¿Estaba convencido de lo que acababa de oír? ¿No me había dejado fascinar por el profesor Lidenbrock? ¿Debía tomar en serio su resolución de bajar al centro del macizo terrestre? ¿Acababa da escuchar las insensatas elucubraciones de un loco o las deducciones científicas de un gran genio? En todo aquello, ¿hasta dónde llegaba la verdad? ¿Dónde comenzaba el error? Nadaba yo entre mil contradictorias hipótesis sin poder asirme a ninguna. Recordaba, sin embargo, que mi tío me había convencido, aun cuando ya comenzaba a decaer bastante mi entusiasmo. Hubiera preferido partir inmediatamente, sin tener tiempo para reflexionar. En aquellos momentos, no me hubiera faltado valor para preparar mi equipaje. Es preciso, no obstante, confesar que una hora después cesó la sobreexcitación por completo, se aplacaron mis nervios, y desde los profundos abismos de la tierra subí a su superficie. —¡Es absurdo! —exclamé—. ¡No tiene sentido común! No es una proposición formal que pueda hacerse a un muchacho sensato. No existe nada de eso. Todo ha sido una mera pesadilla. Entretanto, había caminado por las márgenes del Elba, rodeando la ciudad; y, después de rebasar el puerto, me encontré en el camino de Altona. Me guiaba un presentimiento, que bien pronto quedó justificado, pues no tardé en descubrir a mi querida Graüben que, a pie, regresaba a Hamburgo. —¡Graüben! —le grité desde lejos. La joven se detuvo turbada, sin duda por oírse llamar de aquel modo en medio de una gran carretera. De un salto me puse a su lado. —¡Axel! —exclamó sorprendida—. ¡Conque has venido a buscarme! ¡Está bien, caballerito! Pero, al fijarse en mi rostro, le llamó la atención en seguida mi aire inquieto y preocupado. —¿Qué tienes? —me preguntó, tendiéndome la mano. En menos de dos segundos puse a mi novia al corriente de mi extraña situación. Ella me miró en silencio durante algunos instantes. ¿Latía su corazón al unísono del mío? Lo ignoro; pero su mano no temblaba cual la mía. Caminamos en silencio unos cien pasos. —Axel —me dijo al fin. 18 Gentileza de El Trauko http://go.to/trauko —¿Qué, mi querida Graüben? —¡Qué viaje tan hermoso es el que vas a emprender! Tan inesperadas palabras me hicieron dar un salto. —Sí, Axel; y muy digno del sobrino de un sabio. ¡Siempre es bueno para un hombre el haberse distinguido por alguna gran empresa! —¡Cómo, Graüben! ¿No tratas de disuadirme con objeto de que renuncie a semejante expedición? —No, mi querido Axel; por el contrario, os acompañaría de buena gana si una pobre muchacha no hubiese de constituir para vosotros un constante estorbo. —Pero, ¿lo dices de veras? —¡Ya lo creo! ¡Ah, mujeres! ¡Corazones femeninos, incomprensibles siempre! Cuando no sois los seres más tímidos de la tierra, sois los más arrojados. La razón sobre vosotras no ejerce el menor poderío. ¿Era posible que Graüben me animase a tomar parte en tan descabellada expedición, que fuese ella misma capaz de acometer, sin miedo, la aventura, que me incitase a ella, a pesar del cariño que decía profesarme? Me hallaba desconcertado y, hasta, ¿por qué no decirlo? sentía cierto rubor. —Veremos, Graüben —le dije—, si piensas mañana lo mismo. —Mañana, querido Axel, pensaré lo mismo que hoy. Y cogidos de la mano, aunque sin despegar nuestros labios, reanudamos ambos la marcha. Yo me hallaba quebrantado por las emociones del día. “Después de todo” pensaba, “las calendas de julio están aún lejos, y, de aquí a entonces, pueden ocurrir muchas cosas que hagan desistir a mi tío de la manía de viajar por debajo de la tierra”. Era ya noche cerrada cuando llegamos a casa. Esperaba encontrarla tranquila, con mi tío ya acostado, como era su costumbre, y con la buena Marta dándole al comedor el último repaso antes de retirarse a la cama. Pero no había contado con la impaciencia del profesor, a quien hallé gritando y corriendo de un lado para otro, en medio de la porción de mozos de cordel que descargaban en la calle una multitud de objetos. Marta estaba atolondrada, sin saber adónde atender. —Vamos, Axel: ¡date prisa, por Dios! —gritó mi tío, en cuanto me vio venir a lo lejos—. ¡Y tu equipaje sin hacer, y mis papeles sin ordenar, y la llave de mi maleta sin aparecer y mis polainas sin llegar! Me quedé estupefacto, me faltó la voz para hablar, y a duras penas pude articular estas palabras: —¿Pero es que nos marchamos? —Sí, criatura de Dios: y en lugar de estar aquí preparándolo todo, te vas de paseo. —¿Pero partiremos tan pronto? —repetí con voz ahogada. —Sí, pasado mañana al amanecer. Incapaz de escucharle por más tiempo, me refugié en mi habitación. No era posible dudar: mi tío había empleado la tarde en adquirir una serie de objetos y utensilios necesarios para nuestro viaje: la calle estaba llena de escalas, de cuerdas con nudos, de antorchas, de calabazas para líquidos, de grapas de hierro, de picos, de bastones, de azadas y de otros objetos para cuyo transporte se precisaban por lo menos diez hombres. 19 Viaje al Centro de la Tierra Julio Verne Pasé una noche terrible. A la mañana siguiente me llamaron muy temprano. Estaba decidido a no abrirle a nadie la puerta pero, ¿quién es capaz de resistir a los encantos de una voz adorable que nos dice: —¿No me quieres abrir, querido Axel? Salí de mi habitación. Creí que mi aire abatido, mi palidez, mis ojos enrojecidos por el insomnio producirían sobre Graüben un doloroso efecto y le haría cambiar de parecer, pero ella, por el contrario, me dijo: —¡Ah, mi querido Axel! Veo que estás mucho mejor —y que lo ha calmado la noche. —¡Calmado! —exclamé yo. Y corrí a mirarme al espejo. En efecto, no tenía tan mala cara como me había imaginado. Aquello no era creíble. —Axel —me dijo Graüben—, he estado mucho tiempo hablando con mi tutor. Es un sabio arrojado, un hombre de gran valor, y no debes echar en olvido que su sangre corre por tus venas. Me ha dado a conocer sus proyectos, sus esperanzas, y el cómo y el por qué espera alcanzar su objetivo. Y lo alcanzará, no hay duda. ¡Ah, mi querido Axel! ¡Qué hermoso es consagrarse de ese modo al estudio de las ciencias ¡Qué gloria tan inmensa aguarda al señor Lidenbrock, que se reflejará sobre su compañero! Cuando regreses serás un hombre, Axel: serás igual a tu tío, con libertad de hablar, con libertad de obrar, con libertad, en fin, de... La joven se ruborizó y no terminó la frase. Sus palabras me reanimaron. No quería, sin embargo, creer, que nuestra partida era cierta. Hice entrar conmigo a Graüben en el despacho del profesor Lidenbrock, y dije a éste: —Tío, ¿está usted decidido, por fin, a que emprendamos la marcha? —¡Cómo! ¿Lo dudas aún? —No —le dije con objeto de no contrariarle— pero quisiera saber qué le induce a proceder con tal precipitación. —¡Toma! ¿Qué ha de ser? ¡El tiempo! ¡El tiempo, que transcurre con una rapidez desesperante! —Pero si estamos aún a 26 de mayo, y hasta fines de junio... —¿Crees, ignorante que es tan fácil trasladarse a Islandia? Si no te hubieses marchado como un necio, hubieras venido conmigo a la oficina de los señores Liffender y Compañía, donde habrías visto que de Copenhague a Reykiavik no hay más que una expedición mensual, el 22 de cada mes; y que, si esperásemos a la del 22 de junio, llegaríamos demasiado tarde para ver la sombra del Scartaris acariciar el cráter del Sneffels; es precise llegar a Copenhague lo antes posible para buscar allí un medio de transporte. Anda a hacer tu equipaje en seguida. No era posible objetar. Subí a mi habitación, seguido de Graüben, y ella fue la que se encargó de colocar en una maleta los objetos que precisaba para tan largo viaje, con la misma tranquilidad que si se tratase de hacer una excursión a Lubeck o a Heligoland. Sus manos iban y venían sin precipitación; conversaba con absoluta calma y me daba las más discretas razones a favor de nuestra expedición. Me embelesaba y enfurecía a intervalos. A veces trataba de enfadarme, pero ella aparentaba no advertirlo y proseguía su tarea con toda tranquilidad. A las cinco y media, se oyó fuera el rodar de un carruaje, deteniéndose en nuestra puerta un espacioso coche que había de conducirnos a la estación del ferrocarril de Altona. En un momento se llenó con los bultos de mi tío. —¿Y tu maleta? —me dijo. —Está lista —le respondí, con voz desfallecida. —¡Pues bájala en seguida! ¿No ves que vamos a perder el tren? 20 Gentileza de El Trauko http://go.to/trauko Me pareció que no había manera de luchar contra mi destino. Subí, pues, a mi cuarto, y cogiendo la maleta, la dejé que se deslizase por los peldaños de la escalera, y bajé detrás de ella. En aquel preciso momento, ponía mi tío, con toda solemnidad, las riendas de su casa en manos de Graüben, quien conservaba su calma habitual. Abrazó a su tutor, pero no pudo contener una lágrima al rozar mi mejilla con sus dulcísimos labios. —¡Graüben! —exclamé yo. —Vete tranquilo, Axel ——dijo ella—. Ahora dejas a tu novia pero, a la vuelta, hallarás a tu mujer. Estreché entre mis brazos a Graüben y fui a sentarme en el coche. —Marta y mi prometida, desde el umbral de la puerta, nos enviaron un postrimer adiós. Después, los dos caballos, excitados por los silbidos del cochero, se lanzaron a galope por la carretera de Altona. Capítulo VIII De Altona, verdadero arrabal de Hamburgo, arranca el ferrocarril de Kiel que debía conducirnos a la costa de los Belt. En menos de veinte minutos penetramos en el territorio de Holstein. Una vez todo listo y cerrada la maleta, bajamos al piso interior. Durante todo el día no habían cesado de llegar los abastecedores de instrumentos de física y de aparatos eléctricos, y de armas y municiones. Marta no sabía qué pensar de todo aquello. —¿Es que se ha vuelto loco el señor? —me preguntó, por fin. Yo le hice un ademán afirmativo. —¿Y le lleva a usted consigo?— Le Repetí el mismo signo. —¿Y adónde? Entonces le indiqué con el dedo el centro de la tierra. —¿Al sótano? —exclamó la antigua criada. —No —le contesté yo—, más abajo todavía. Llegó la noche. Yo no tenía ya conciencia del tiempo transcurrido. —Hasta mañana temprano —me dijo mi tío—; partiremos a las seis en punto. A las diez me dejé caer en mi lecho como una masa inerte. Durante la noche, mis terrores me asaltaron de nuevo. La pasé soñando con precipicios enormes, presa de un espantoso delirio. Me sentí vigorosamente asido por la mano del profesor, y precipitado y hundido en los abismos. Me veía caer al fondo de insondables precipicios con esa velocidad creciente que van adquiriendo los cuerpos abandonados en el espacio. Mi vida no era otra cosa que una interminable caída. Me desperté a las cinco rendido de emoción y de fatiga. Me levanté y bajé al comedor. Mi tío se hallaba ya sentado a la mesa y comía con devorador apetito. Lo contemplé con un sentimiento de horror. Graüben estaba allí. No despegué mis labios ni me fue posible comer. A las seis y media, se detuvo el carruaje delante de la estación. Los numerosos bultos de mi tío, así como sus voluminosos artículos de viaje, fueron descargados, pesados, rotulados y cargados nuevamente en el furgón de equipajes, y, a las siete, nos hallábamos sentados frente a frente en el mismo coche. Silbó la locomotora y el convoy se puso en movimiento. Ya estábamos en marcha. ¿Iba resignado? Aún no. Sin embargo, el aire fresco de la mañana, los detalles del camino, renovados rápidamente por la velocidad del tren, me distrajeron de mi gran preocupación. 21 Viaje al Centro de la Tierra Julio Verne La mente del profesor avanzaba más aprisa que el convoy, cuya marcha se le antojaba lenta a su impaciencia. Ibamos en el coche los dos solos, pero sin dirigirnos la palabra. Mi tío se registró los bolsillos y el saco de viaje con minuciosa atención, y observé que no le faltaba ninguno de los mil requisitos que exigía la ejecución de sus arriesgados proyectos. Pude ver, entre otras cosas, una hoja de papel, cuidadosamente doblada, que ostentaba el membrete de la cancillería danesa, con la firma del señor Cristiensen, cónsul de Dinamarca en Hamburgo y amigo del profesor. Esta carta debía facilitarnos, en Copenhague, la tarea de obtener recomendaciones para el gobernador de Islandia. Vi asimismo el famoso documento, cuidadosamente guardado en la más oculta división de su cartera. Lo maldije desde el fondo de mi corazón y me dediqué otra vez a contemplar el paisaje. Constituían éste una extensa serie de llanuras sin interés, monótonas, cenagosas y bastante fértiles: una campiña en extremo favorable al tendido de una línea férrea y que se prestaba de un modo maravilloso a esas rectas que son las delicias de las empresas explotadoras de los caminos de hierro. Pero esa monotonía no llegó a fatigarme, porque, tres horas después de nuestra partida, el tren se detenía en Kiel, a dos pasos del mar. Como nuestros equipajes habían sido facturados hasta Copenhague, no tuvimos que ocuparnos de ellos para nada. Esto no obstante, mi tío no les quitó la vista de encima mientras los trasbordaron al vapor, en cuyas bodegas desaparecieron. Mi tío, en su precipitación, había calculado las horas de correspondencia del ferrocarril y del buque de un modo tan detestable, que teníamos que perder un día entero. El vapor Ellenora no salía hasta la noche. Esta no prevista espera hizo que se apoderase del irascible viajero una fiebre de nueve horas, durante las cuales envió a todos los diablos a las administraciones de vapores y ferrocarriles, y a los Gobiernos que toleraban abusos semejantes. Yo tuve que hacer coro cuando la emprendió con el capitán del Ellenora, a quien quiso obligar a levar anclas y zarpar inmediatamente. El capitán lo envió a paseo. En Kiel, como en todas partes, es preciso buscar la manera de matar el tiempo. A fuerza de pasearnos por las verdes costas de la bahía, en cuyo fondo se eleva la pequeña ciudad; de recorrer los espesos bosques que le dan el aspecto de un nido colocado entre un grupo de ramas; de admirar las quintas, provistas todas ellas de su caseta de baños de mar, y de correr y aburrirnos, sonaron, por fin, las diez de la noche. Los penachos de humo del Ellenora se elevaban en la atmósfera; su cubierta retemblaba bajo los estertores de la caldera; estábamos a bordo, instalados en dos literas colocadas en la única cámara que poseía el vapor. A las dos y cuarto, largó el buque sus amarras y avanzó rápidamente sobre las sombrías aguas del Gran Belt. La noche estaba obscura: la brisa soplaba fresca levantando imponente marejada; algunas luces de la costa se distinguían en medio de las tinieblas: más tarde, no sé qué faro nos envió sus destellos por encima de las olas. He aquí cuanto recuerdo de aquel primer viaje. A las siete de la mañana desembarcamos en Korsör, pequeña ciudad situada en la costa occidental, donde trasbordamos a otro ferrocarril que nos condujo a través de un país no menos llano que las campiñas de Holstein. Aún faltaban tres horas de viaje para llegar a la capital de Dinamarca. Mi tío no había pegado los ojos en toda la noche. Creo que, en su impaciencia, empujaba el vagón con los pies. Por fin, se descubrió un brazo de mar. —¡El Sund! —exclamó entusiasmado. Había a nuestra izquierda un vasto edificio que parecía un hospital. —Es un manicomio —dijo uno de nuestros compañeros de viaje. 22 Gentileza de El Trauko http://go.to/trauko "¡Muy bien!" pensé. "He aquí un establecimiento donde habremos de concluir nuestros días. Por muy grandes que sean sus dimensiones, no será nunca lo suficientemente amplio para contener toda la inmensidad de la locura del profesor Lidenbrock". Por fin, a las diez de la mañana, descendimos en Copenhague; los equipajes fueron cargados en un coche y conducidos con nosotros al hotel del Fénix, en Bred-Gade. En esto se invirtió media hora, porque la estación está situada fuera de la ciudad. Después de asearse un poco y de cambiarse de traje, mi tío me mandó que le siguiese. El portero del hotel hablaba alemán e inglés; pero el profesor, en su calidad de políglota, le interrogó en dinamarqués correcto, y en este mismo idioma le indicó el otro la situación del Museo de Antigüedades del Norte. El director de este curioso establecimiento, donde se hallan acumuladas tantas y tales maravillas que permitirían reconstruir la historia del país con sus viejas armas de piedra, sus cuencos y sus joyas, era el profesor Thomson, un verdadero sabio, amigo del cónsul de Hamburgo. Mi tío llevaba para él una carta muy eficaz de recomendación. Por regla general, los sabios no se acogen muy bien unos a otros; pero, en el caso actual, ocurrió todo lo contrario. El señor Thomson, a fuer de hombre servicial, dispensó una favorable acogida al profesor Lidenbrock y hasta a su sobrino. No creo necesario decir que mi tío tuvo buen cuidado de no revelar su secreto al director del museo: deseábamos, sencillamente, visitar a Islandia en viaje de recreo, sin otro objeto que admirar las numerosas curiosidades que encierra. El señor Thomson se puso a nuestra disposición por completo, y juntos recorrimos los muelles buscando un buque que fuese a partir en breve. Aún abrigaba yo la esperanza de que en absoluto no hallásemos medio alguno de transporte; pero no fue así, por desgracia. Una pequeña goleta danesa, la Valkyria, debía hacerse a la vela el 2 de Julio con rumbo a Reykiavik. Su capitán, el señor Biarne, se encontraba a bordo, y su futuro pasajero le estrechó la mano hasta casi estrujársela en un transporte de júbilo. El viejo lobo de mar se sorprendió ante tan extemporánea alegría, pareciéndole la cosa más natural del mundo el ir a Islandia, toda vez que aquel era su oficio. Pero como a mi tío le parecía una cosa sublime, el taimado del capitán aprovechó su entusiasmo para cobrarnos el doble de lo que el pasaje valía de ordinario. El profesor, sin embargo, pagó sin regatear. —Estad a bordo el martes, a las siete de la mañana —dijo el señor Biarne, después de embolsarse una respetable suma. Dimos en seguida las gracias al señor Thomson por todas sus atenciones, y regresamos al hotel del Fénix. —Hasta ahora, todo nos sale bien —decía el profesor—; ¡todo marcha a pedir de boca! ¡Qué feliz casualidad el haber encontrado este buque que se dispone a partir! Ahora almorcemos, y vamos a visitar la ciudad. Nos trasladamos a Tongens-Nye-Torw, plaza irregular donde existe un cuerpo de guardia con dos inofensivos cañones fijos que no asustan a nadie. Muy cerca, en el número 5, había una restauración francesa4, establecimiento dirigido por un cocinero llamado Vincent, en el cual almorzamos por la módica suma de cuatro marcos cada uno. Recorrí después la ciudad con el entusiasmo de un niño, seguido de mi tío, que, aunque se dejaba arrastrar, no fijó su atención ni en el insignificante palacio real; ni en el hermoso puente del siglo XVII, tendido sobre el caudal, delante del Museo; ni en el inmenso cenotafio de Torwaldsen, donde se conservan las obras de este escultor, y cuyas pinturas murales son horribles: ni en el casi microscópico castillo de Rosenborg; ni en el admirable edificio de la Bolsa, estilo Renacimiento; ni en su campanario, formado por las colas entrelazados de cuatro dragones de bronca: ni en los grandes molinos instalados en las murallas, cuyas dilatadas alas se hinchan, cual las velas de un buque al soplo de la brisa del mar. 4 Así rezaba el título, redactado en mal francés, en el “restaurant” 23 Viaje al Centro de la Tierra Julio Verne ¡Qué deliciosos paseos habría dado con mi bella curlandesa por los muelles de aquel puerto, donde dormían tranquilos navíos y fragatas bajo sus rojas techumbres, junto a las verdes orillas del estrecho, en medio de las espesas sombras entre las cuales se oculta la ciudadela, cuyos cañones asoman sus negras bocas a través de las ramas de los saucos y sauces! Pero, ¡ay, qué lejos estaba mi Graüben! Y ni aun esperanzas tenía de volver a verla jamás. Sin embargo, aunque ninguno de estos deliciosos parajes llamaron la atención de mi tío, le causó viva impresión la vista de un campanario que se erguía en la isla de Amak, que forma parte del barrio SO. de Copenhague. Marchamos por orden suya en dirección hacia él, nos embarcamos en un vaporcito que transportaba pasajeros a través de los canales, y, algunos momentos después, atracamos al muelle de Dock-Yard. Después de atravesar algunas calles estrechas en donde los galeotes, con pantalones amarillos y grises por partes iguales, trabajaban bajo la amenaza de la vara de los sotacómitres, llegamos delante de Vor-Frelsers-Kirk. Esta iglesia no ofrecía nada notable: pero su campanario había llamado la atención del profesor porque, a partir de su base, una escalera exterior subía dando vueltas alrededor de su cuerpo central, desarrollándose sus espirales al aire libre. —Subamos —dijo mi tío. —¿No nos acometerá el vértigo? —repliqué. —Razón de más; es preciso que nos habituemos a él. —Sin embargo... —Vamos, no perdamos tiempo insistió el profesor con ademán imperioso. Tuve que obedecer. Un guardia, que permanecía apostado en el otro lado de la calle, nos entregó una llave y comenzó la ascensión. Mi tío me precedía con paso lento. Yo le seguía no sin cierto terror, porque se me solía ir la cabeza con facilidad deplorable. No me hallaba dotado del aplomo de las águilas ni de la insensibilidad de sus nervios. Mientras marchamos por la hélice interior que formaba la escalera, todo fue bien; pero después de haber subido ciento cincuenta peldaños, el aire me azotó la cara: habíamos llegado a la plataforma del campanario donde comenzaba la escalera aérea, que no tenía más resguardo que una frágil barandilla, y cuyos escalonas cada vez más estrechos, parecían subir hasta lo infinito, —¡Me es imposible subir! —exclamé medio aterrado. —Pero, ¿tan cobarde eres? ¡Sube inmediatamente! —me respondió el cruel profesor. No tuve más remedio que seguirle, agarrándome a la barandilla con ansia. El viento me atolondraba; sentía el campanario oscilar bajo sus ráfagas; las piernas me flaqueaban; no tardé en subir de rodillas y acabé por trepar arrastrándome y con los ojos cerrados; el vértigo de las alturas se había apoderado de mí. Por fin, con la ayuda de mi tío, que tiraba de mí, asiéndome por el cuello de la chaqueta, llegué cerca de la cúpula. —Mira —me dijo mi verdugo—, y fíjate bien en todo; es preciso aprender a contemplar el abismo sin la menor emoción. Entonces abrí los ojos y vi las casas como aplastadas por efecto de una terrible caída, en medio de la niebla producida por los humos de las chimeneas. Por encima de mi cabeza pasaban desgarradas las nubes, y, por una ilusión óptica que invertía los movimientos, me parecían inmóviles, en tanto que el campanario, la cúpula y yo éramos arrastrados con una velocidad vertiginosa. A lo lejos, se extendía por un lado la campiña, tapizada de verdura y brillaba, por el otro, el azulado mar bajo un haz de rayos luminosos. El Sund se descubría por la punta de Elsenor surcado por algunas velas blancas, que 24 Gentileza de El Trauko http://go.to/trauko semejaban gaviotas, y entre las brumas del Este se esbozaba apenas las ondulantes costas de Suecia. Toda esta inmensidad se arremolinaba confusamente ante mis ojos. Esto no obstante, tuve que ponerme de pie y pasear en derredor la mirada. Mi primera lección de vértigo duró una hora. Cuando, al fin, me permitieron bajar y sentar mis pies en el sólido piso de las calles, estaba desfallecido. —Mañana repetiremos la prueba —me dijo el profesor. Y en efecto, durante cinco días tuve que repetir tan vertiginoso ejercicio, y, de grado o por fuerza. hice sensibles progresos en el arte de las altas contemplaciones. Capítulo IX Llegó el día de la marcha. La víspera, el señor Thomson, con su amabilidad acostumbrada, nos había llevado cartas de recomendación muy eficaces para el conde Trampe, gobernador de Islandia, el señor Pictursson, coadjutor del obispo, y el señor Finsen, alcalde de Reykiavik. En prueba de gratitud, mi tío le prodigó fuertes apretones de manos con el mayor entusiasmo. El día 2, a las seis de la mañana, nuestros inestimables equipajes se encontraban ya a bordo de la Valkyria. El capitán nos condujo a unos camarotes exageradamente pequeños, instalados bajo una especie de puente. —¿Tenemos buen viento? —preguntó mi tío. —Inmejorable —respondió el capitán Biarna—. Brisa fresca del Sudeste. Vamos a salir del Sund con todo el aparejo largo y el viento entre el través y la aleta. Algunos instantes después, largó al velacho, el juanete, los foques y la cangreja, y, después de largar las amarras, orientó convenientemente el aparejo y penetró a toda vela en el estrecho. Una hora más tarde, la capital de Dinamarca parecía sumergirse en las lejanas olas, y la Valkyria rozaba casi la costa de Elsenor. Efecto de la disposición en que se encontraban mis nervios, creía ver la sombra de Hamlet errar sobre el legendario terrado. —¡Oh sublime insensato! —pensaba yo—; ¡tú aprobarías sin duda nuestra empresa! ¡Tú nos seguirías tal vez ganoso de encontrar en el centro de la tierra una solución a tu duda sempiterna! Mas nada descubrí sobre las antiguas murallas; el castillo es, además, mucho más moderno que el heroico príncipe de Dinamarca. Sirve en la actualidad de suntuoso alojamiento al portero de este estrecho del Sund, por el que pasan cada año quince mil buques de todas las naciones. El castillo de Krongborg no tardó en desaparecer entre la bruma, así como la torre de Helsinborg, que se eleva en la costa sueca, y la goleta se inclinó ligeramente, impedida por las brisas del Cattegat. La Valkyria era un buque muy velero, pero con esta clase de barcos nunca puede predecirse lo que va a durar el viaje. Conducía a Reykiavik carbón, utensilios de cocina, loza, vestidos de lana y un cargamento de trigo; e iba tripulada por cinco lobos de mar, todos ellos daneses, que bastaban para maniobrar su aparejo. —¿Cuánto durará la travesía?—preguntó mi tío al capitán. —Diez días, poco más o menos —respondió este último—, si a la altura de las Feroe no arrecia al Noroeste. —Pero, ¿suele usted experimentar retrasos considerables? —No, señor Lidenbrock; no pase ningún cuidado, ya llegaremos. A eso del anochecer la goleta dobló el Cabo Skagen, que constituye el extremo septentrional de Dinamarca, cruzó el Skager Rak, bordeó la costa meridional de Noruega, lamiendo al Cabo Lindness, y penetró en el mar del Norte. 25 Viaje al Centro de la Tierra Julio Verne Dos días después divisamos las costas de Escocia, reconocimos el promontorio de Peterhead, y arrumbó la Valkyria a las Faroe, pasando entre las Orcadas y las Shetland. No tardaron las olas del Atlántico en azotar los costados de nuestra goleta; y como, al mismo tiempo, tuvimos que navegar de vuelta y vuelta para avanzar hacia el Norte, venciendo la resistencia que el viento nos oponía, nos costó gran trabajo el llegar a las Feroe. El día 3 reconoció el capitán la isla Myganness, que es la más oriental de este grupo, y, a partir de este momento, hizo rumbo al cabo Portland, situado en la costa meridional de Islandia. La travesía no ofreció ningún incidente notable. Soporté bastante bien las inclemencias del mar; pero mi tío se pasó todo al viaje mareado, lo que, a más de llenarle de vergüenza, contribuyó a agriar más todavía su carácter. Esto no le permitió interrogar al capitán Biarne acerca de la cuestión del Sneffels, los medios de comunicación y la facilidad de los transportes, y tuvo que aplazar para más adelante todas estas investigaciones; se pasó todo el viaje tendido en su camarote, cuyos mamparos crujían a cada cabezada del buque. Preciso es confesar que se tenía muy bien merecida su suerte. El día 11 montamos al cabo Portland, permitiéndonos la claridad del tiempo distinguir el Myrdals Yocul, que lo domina. Este cabo se halla formado por un enorme peñasco, de escarpadas pendientes, que se alza aislado en la playa. La Valkyria, manteniéndose a una distancia razonable de las costas, las fue barajando hacia el Oeste, navegando entre numerosas manadas de ballenas y tiburones. No tardamos en descubrir un inmenso peñasco, horadado de parte a parte, a través del cual pasaba enfurecido el espumoso mar. Los islotes de Westman parecieron surgir del Océano como rocas sembradas sobre la planicie líquida. A partir de este momento, la goleta tomó el rumbo de fuera para dar un respetable rodeo al cabo de Reykjaness, que forma el ángulo occidental de Islandia. La fuerte marejada no permitía a mi tío subir sobre cubierta con objeto de admirar aquellas costas bravías, azotadas y hendidas por los vientos y mares del Sudoeste. Cuarenta y ocho horas después, sorteada una tempestad que obligó a la goleta a correr a palo seco, descubrimos por el Este la baliza de la punta Skagen, cuyos peligrosos arrecifes se prolongan a gran distancia por debajo del mar. Subió a bordo un práctico islandés, y, tres horas más tarde, fondeaba la Valkyria delante de Reykiavik, en la bahía de Faxa. Entonces salió por fin el profesor de su camarote, algo pálido y quebrantado, pero con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre y con la satisfacción retratada en su semblante. Los habitantes de la ciudad, a quienes interesaba en extremo la llegada del buque, del que todos tenían algo que recoger, se agruparon en el muelle. Mi tío se apresuró a abandonar su presidio flotante, por no decir su hospital; pero, antes de dejar la cubierta de la goleta, me llevó hasta la proa, y desde allí, mostrándome con el dedo en la parte septentrional de la bahía una elevada montaña, que remataba en dos picos un doble cono cubierto da nieves eternos, me dijo entusiasmado: —¡El Sneffels! ¡Ahí tienes el Sneffels! Y después de haberme recomendado con un gesto que guardase el más impenetrable silencio, bajó al bote que nos aguardaba. Yo le seguí cabizbajo y nuestros pies no tardaron en hollar el suelo de Islandia. De improviso, apareció un hombre de buena presencia, vestido de general. Sin embargo, no era más que un sencillo magistrado, el gobernador de la isla, el señor barón de Trampe en persona. El profesor lo reconoció al instante. Le entregó las cartas que traía de Copenhague, y se entabló entre ellos una corta conversación en danés, en la cual no tomé parte, como era natural. Esta primera entrevista dio por resultado que el barón de Trampe se pusiese por completo a las órdenes del profesor Lidenbrock. El alcalde señor Finsen, no menos militar por su indumentaria que el gobernador, pero tan pacífico como éste, hubo de dispensar a mi tío la más favorable acogida. 26 Gentileza de El Trauko http://go.to/trauko En cuanto al coadjutor, señor Pictursson, giraba a la sazón una visita pastoral a la región septentrional de su diócesis, y tuvimos que renunciar, por lo pronto, al gusto de serle presentados. Pero, en cambio, trabamos conocimiento con un bellísimo sujeto, el señor Fridriksson, catedrático de ciencias naturales de la escuela de Reykiavik, cuyo concurso nos fue de inestimable valor. Este modesto sabio sólo hablaba el islandés y el latín. Me ofreció sus servicios en el idioma de Horacio, y comprendí en seguida que estábamos creados para comprendemos mutuamente. Y, en efecto, ésta fue la única persona con quien pude conversar durante mi estancia en Islandia. —Como ves, querido Axel —hubo de decirme mi tío—, todo va como una seda: lo más difícil ya lo tenemos hecho. —¿Cómo lo más difícil?—exclamé yo estupefacto. —Pues claro: ¡sólo nos resta bajar! —Mirado desde ese punto de vista, tiene usted mucha razón; mas supongo que, después de bajar, tendremos que subir nuevamente. —¡Bah! ¡bah! ¡Lo que es eso no me inquieta! Conque, manos a la obra, que no hay tiempo que perder. Me voy a la biblioteca. Tal vez se conserve en ella algún manuscrito de Saknussemm que me gustaría consultar. —Entretanto, yo recorreré la ciudad. ¿No piensa usted visitarla? —¡Oh! eso me interesa muy poco. Las curiosidades de Islandia no se encuentran sobre su superficie, sino debajo de ella. Salí y eché a andar sin rumbo fijo. No habría sido fácil perderse en las dos calles de Reykiavik de suerte que no tuve necesidad de preguntar a nadie el camino lo cual, hecho por signos, expone las más de las veces a muchas equivocaciones. Se extiende la ciudad, en medio de dos colinas, sobre un terreno muy bajo y pantanoso. Una inmensa ola de lava la cubre por un lado y desciende hasta el mar en declive suave. Por el otro, se extiende la amplia bahía de Faxa limitada por el Norte por el enorme ventisquero del Sneffels, y en la que, a la sazón, no había fondeado más buque que la Valkyria. De ordinario se hallan resguardados en ella los guardapescas ingleses y franceses, pero entonces se hallaban prestando servicio en las costas orientales de la isla. La calle más larga de Reykiavik es paralela a la playa, y en ella se hallan instalados los mercaderes y negociantes, en cabañas de madera, hechas de vigas rojas horizontalmente dispuestas; la otra calle, situada más al Oeste corre hacia un pequeño lago, pasando entre la casa del obispo y las de otros personajes extraños al comercio. No tardé en recorrer aquellas calles sombrías y tristes. A veces entreveía una mancha de césped descolorido, que semejaba una vieja alfombra de lana, raída a consecuencia del uso, o algo que parecía un huerto cuyas raras legumbres, patatas, coles y lechugas, sólo eran dignas de una mesa liliputiense. Algunos alhelíes enfermizos pugnaban también por recibir algún rayo de sol. Hacia la mitad de la calle no ocupada por el comercio, encontré el cementerio público, rodeado de una tapia de adobes, el cual es bastante espacioso. Pocos pasos después, me encontré delante de la casa del gobernador, que es una mala choza si se la compara con la casa Ayuntamiento de Hamburgo: pero que resulta un palacio al lado de las cabañas en las cuales se aloja la población islandesa. Entre la ciudad y el lago, se elevaba la iglesia, edificada con arreglo al gusto protestante y construida con cantos calcinados que los volcanes arrojan. Las tejas coloradas de su techo seguramente se dispersarían por los aires, con vivo sentimiento de los fieles, al arreciar los vientos del Oeste. Sobra una eminencia inmediata vi la Escuela Nacional, donde, según supe después por nuestro huésped, se enseñaba el hebreo, el inglés, el francés y el danés, cuatro lenguas de las cuales no conocía una palabra, cosa que me llenaba de bochorno, pues hubiera sido el más atrasado de los cuarenta 27 Viaje al Centro de la Tierra Julio Verne alumnos matriculados en el pequeño colegio, e indigno de acostarme con ellos en aquellos armarios de dos compartimientos donde otros más delicados se asfixiarían la primera noche. En tres horas recorrí no sólo la ciudad, sino sus alrededores también. Su aspecto general era singularmente triste. No había árboles ni nada que mereciese el nombre de vegetación. Por todas partes se veían picos de rocas volcánicas. Las cabañas de los islandeses están hechas de tierras y de turba, y tienen sus paredes inclinadas hacia dentro, de suerte que parecen tejados colocados sobre al suelo. Empero estos tejados son praderas relativamente fértiles, pues, gracias al calor de las habitaciones, brota en ellos la hierba con bastante facilidad, siendo preciso segarla en la época de la recolección para que los animales domésticos no pretendan pacer sobre estas verdes mansiones. Durante mi excursión, encontré muy pocas personas; mas cuando volví a pasar por la calle del comercio, vi que la mayoría de la población se hallaba ocupada en secar, salar y cargar bacalaos, que constituyen allí el principal artículo de exportación. Los hombres parecían vigorosos, pero tardos; una especie de alemanes rubios, de mirada pensativa, que se creen separados de la humanidad, infelices desterrados en aquellas heladas regiones, a quienes la naturaleza hubiera debido hacer esquimales, ya que los condenó a vivir dentro de los límites del Círculo Polar Artico. Traté en vano de sorprender una sonrisa en sus rostros; reían a veces mediante una contracción involuntaria de sus músculos; pero no sonreían jamás. Sus vestidos consistían en una basta chaqueta de lana negra, conocida en todos los países escandinavos con el nombre de vadmel, sombrero de amplias alas, pantalón orillado de rojo y unos trozos de cuero arrollados en los pies a manera de calzado. Las mujeres, de rostro triste y resignado, y cuyo tipo es bastante agradable, aunque carecen de expresión, usan una chaqueta y una falda de vadmel de color obscuro. Las solteras llevan sobre el trenzado cabello un gorrito de punto de color pardo, y las casadas se cubren la cabeza con un pañuelo de color sobre el cual se colocan una especie de cofia blanca. Cuando, tras un largo paseo, regresé a la casa del señor Fridriksson, mi tío se encontraba ya en compañía de este último. Capítulo X La mesa estaba servida, y el profesor Lidenbrock, cuyo estómago parecía un abismo sin fondo, efecto de la dieta que a bordo había sufrido, devoró con avidez. La comida, más danesa que islandesa, nada tuvo de notable; pero nuestro anfitrión, más islandés que danés, me hizo recordar a los héroes de la antigua hospitalidad. Sin género alguno de duda, nos encontrábamos en su casa con más libertad y confianza que él mismo. Se conversó en islandés, intercalando mi tío algunas palabras en alemán y el señor Fridriksson otras en latín, para evitar que yo me quedase por completo en ayunas de lo que decían. Hablaron de cuestiones científicas, como era natural tratándose de dos sabios; pero el profesor Lidenbrock guardó la más escrupulosa reserva, y sus ojos a cada frase me recomendaban el más absoluto silencio en todo lo relativo a nuestros futuros proyectos. De repente, interrogó el señor Fridriksson a mi tío acerca de los resultados de las investigaciones por él practicadas en la biblioteca. —Vuestra biblioteca —exclamó el profesor—, sólo contiene libros descabalados en estantes casi vacíos. —¡Cómo! —respondió el señor Fridriksson—, poseemos ocho mil volúmenes, muchos de los cuales son ejemplares tan preciosos como raros, obras escritas en escandinavo antiguo, y todas las publicaciones nuevas que Copenhague nos envía anualmente. —¿De dónde saca usted esos ocho mil volúmenes? Por mi cuenta... 28 Gentileza de El Trauko http://go.to/trauko —¡Oh! señor Lidenbrock, esos libros andan recorriendo constantemente el país. ¡En nuestra pobre isla de hielo existe una gran afición al estudio! No hay pescador ni labriego que no sepa leer, y todos leen. Opinamos que los libros, en vez de apolillarse tras una verja de hierro, lejos de las miradas de los curiosos, han sido escritos e impresos para que los lea todo el mundo. Por eso los de nuestra biblioteca van corriendo de mano en mano, son leídos una y cien veces, y tardan con frecuencia uno o dos años en regresar a sus respectivos estantes. —Entretanto —respondió mi tío con mal reprimido enojo—, los extranjeros... —¡Y qué le hemos de hacer! Los extranjeros poseen sus bibliotecas en sus respectivos países, y, sobre todo, es preciso en primer término que nuestros compatriotas se instruyan. Se lo repito a usted, los islandeses tienen el amor al estudio inoculado en la sangre. En 1816 fundamos una Sociedad Literaria que funciona admirablemente, siendo muchos los sabios extranjeros que se honran con pertenecer a ella, Esta sociedad publica obras destinadas a educar a nuestros compatriotas y presta verdaderos servicios al país. Si quiere ser usted uno de nuestros miembros correspondientes, nos hará un gran honor, señor Lidenbrock. Mi tío, que pertenecía ya a un centenar de corporaciones científicas, aceptó el ofrecimiento con tales muestras de agrado, que el señor Fridriksson se sintió conmovido. —Ahora —dijo este último—, tenga usted la bondad de indicarme qué libros esperaba encontrar en nuestra biblioteca, y tal vez me sea posible darle acerca de ellos algunas referencias. Miré a mi tío, y vi que vacilaba en responder. Esto atañía directamente a sus proyectos. Sin embargo, después de reflexionar un instante, se decidió a hablar por fin. —Señor Fridriksson, quisiera saber si, entre las obras antiguas, poseéis las de Arne Saknussemm. —¡Ame Saknussemm! —respondió el profesor de Reykiavik—. ¿Se refiere usted a aquel sabio del siglo XVI que fue un gran alquimista, un gran naturalista y un gran explorador a la vez? —Precisamente. —¿Una de los glorias de la literatura y de la ciencia islandesas? —Sin duda de ningún género. —¿El más ilustre de los hombres? —No trataré de negarlo. —¿Y cuya audacia corría pareja con su genio? —Veo que le conoce bien a fondo. Mi tío no cabía en sí de júbilo al oír hablar de su héroe de un modo tan encomiástico, y devoraba con los ojos al señor Fridriksson. —¿Y qué ha sido de sus obras? —le preguntó, por fin, impaciente. —¡Ah! ¡Sus obras no las tenemos! —¡Cómo! ¿No están en Islandia? —Ni en Islandia ni en ningún otro sitio. —¿Por qué? —Porque Arna Saknussemm fue perseguido como hereje, y quemadas, en 1573, sus obras en Copenhague por la mano del verdugo. —¡Bravo! ¡Magnífico! —exclamó mi tío, con gran escándalo del profesor de ciencias naturales. —¿Qué dice usted? —murmuró este último. 29 Viaje al Centro de la Tierra Julio Verne —¡Sí! Todo se explica, todo se aclara, todo se concatena. Ahora me explico por qué Saknussemm, al verse inscrito en el índice y obligado a ocultar los descubrimientos de su genio, decidió sepultar su secreto en un incomprensible criptograma... —¿Qué secreto? —preguntó vivamente el señor Fridriksson. —Un secreto que... cuyo.. —balbuceó mi tío. —¿Pero es que posee usted algún documento especial? —replicó el profesor islandés. —No... Era una mera suposición. —Bien —dijo el señor Fridriksson, que tuvo la bondad de no insistir al ver la turbación de su interlocutor—. Espero que no se ausentará usted de la isla sin haber estudiado sus riquezas mineralógicas. —Naturalmente —respondió mi tío—; pero llego algo tarde: otros sabios han pasado por aquí antes que yo. —En efecto, señor Lidenbrock; los trabajos de los señores Olafsen y Povelsen, ejecutados por orden del rey; los estudios de Troil; la misión científica de los señores Gaimard y Robert, a bordo de la corbeta francesa Recherche5; y, por último, las observaciones de los sabios embarcados en la fragata Reine Hortense, han contribuido poderosamente al conocimiento de Islandia. Pero, créame, hay aún mucho que hacer. —¿Cree usted? —preguntó mi tío con afectado candor, procurando moderar el brillo de su mirada. ——¡Sin duda alguna! Existen numerosas montañas, ventisqueros y volcanes muy poco conocidos que se es necesario estudiar. Sin ir más lejos, mire usted ese monte que en el horizonte se eleva: ¡es el Sneffels! —Sí señor; uno de los volcanes más curiosos y cuyo cráter raramente se visita. —¿Apagado? —Apagado hace ya quinientos años. —Pues bien —respondió mi tío, cruzando las piernas con fuerza para no saltar en el aire—, deseo empezar mis estudios geológicos por ese Saffel... o Fessel... ¿cómo le llama usted? —Sneffels —respondió el excelente señor Fridriksson. Esta parte de la conversación se había desarrollado en latín, de manera que me enteré de todo, y tuve que contenerme para no soltar el trapo a reír al ver cómo mi tío contenía su satisfacción que pugnaba por escapársele por todas partes adoptando un aire candoroso que parecía la mueca de un diablo. —Sí —dijo—, sus palabras de usted me deciden; procuraremos escalar ese Sneffels, y hasta estudiar su cráter tal vez. —Siento en el alma —dijo el señor Fridriksson— que mis ocupaciones no me permitan ausentarme; porque, de lo contrario, les acompañaría con gusto y con provecho. —¡Oh, no, no! —respondió vivamente mi tío—; no queremos molestar a nadie, señor Fridriksson; se lo agradezco infinito. La presencia de un sabio como usted nos hubiera sido muy útil; pero los deberes de su profesión... Me inclino a creer que nuestro huésped, en la inocencia de su alma islandesa, no comprendió la grosera malicia de mi tío. —Apruebo, señor Lidenbrock —respondió—, que comience usted por ese volcán, donde cosechará gran número de observaciones curiosas. Pero, dígame, ¿cómo piensa usted llegar a la península de Sneffels? 5 La Recherche fue enviada, en 1835, por el almirante Duparré para buscar las huellas de una expedición perdida, la del señor Blosseville y de la Lilloise de la que no se ha vuelto a tener más noticias. 30 Gentileza de El Trauko http://go.to/trauko —Atravesando por mar la bahía. Es el camino más rápido. —Sin duda, pero no es posible seguirlo. —¿Por qué? Porque en Reykiavik no existe un solo bote. —¡Demonio! —Tendrá usted que ir por tierra, contorneando la costa, lo que será más largo, pero más interesante. —Bueno. Veré de procurarme un guía. Precisamente puedo ofrecerle a usted uno. —¿Un hombre inteligente y fiado? —Sí, un habitante de la península. Es un hábil cazador de gansos, del cual quedará usted satisfecho. Habla perfectamente el danés. —¿Y cuándo podré verle? —Mañana, si usted quiere. —¿Por qué no hoy mismo? —Porque hasta mañana no llega. —¡Hasta mañana! —exclamó mi tío, dando un profundo suspiro. Esta importante conversación terminó algunos instantes después dando el profesor alemán las más expresivas gracias al profesor islandés. Durante la comida, mi tío acababa de saber cosas en extremo importantes, entre otras la historia de Saknussemm, la razón de su misterioso documento, que el señor Fridriksson no le acompañaría en su expedición y que desde el día siguiente podría contar ya con un guía a sus órdenes. Capítulo XI Al anochecer di un corto paseo por las playas de Reykiavik, y me recogí temprano, acostándome en mi cama de gruesas tablas, en donde me dormí profundamente. Cuando me desperté, oí que mi tío charlaba por los codos en la habitación inmediata. Me vestí a toda prisa y fui a reunirme con él. Conversaba en dinamarqués con un hombre de elevada estatura y constitución vigorosa; un mocetón que debía hallarse dotado de unas fuerzas hercúleas. Sus ojos soñadores y azules me parecieron inteligentes y sencillos. Su voluminosa cabeza se hallaba cubierta por una larga cabellera de un color que hubiera pasado por rojo hasta en la misma Inglaterra y que caía sobre sus espaldas atléticas. Aunque sus movimientos eran fáciles, movía poco los brazos, cual hombre que ignora o desdeña el lenguaje de los gestos. Todo en él revelaba temperamento perfectamente sosegado; tranquilo, aunque no indolente. Se veía claramente que no pedía nada a nadie, que trabajaba cuando le convenía, y que, dada la calma con que se tomaba las cosas, era fácil que nada le causase sorpresa ni sobresalto. Comprendí su manera de ser por el modo como escuchaba el islandés la apasionada facundia de su interlocutor. Permanecía inmóvil y con los brazos cruzados ante los múltiples gestos de mi tío; para negar, movía la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, y para afirmar, la inclinaba; apenas se movía; era la economía del movimiento llevada hasta la avaricia. La verdad es que, al ver a aquel hombre, no hubiera adivinado jamás su profesión de cazador; a buen seguro que no espantaría la caza; mas, ¿cómo la buscaba? 31 Viaje al Centro de la Tierra Julio Verne Todo me lo expliqué, sin embargo, cuando supe por el señor Fridriksson que aquel tranquilo personaje sólo se dedicaba a la caza del ganso llamado eidero, cuyo plumón constituye la principal riqueza de la isla. En efecto, para recoger esta pluma, que se llama edredón, no es preciso desplegar una actividad asombrosa. En los primeros días del verano, la hembra de este ganso, notable por su extraordinaria belleza, construye su nido entre las rocas de los fiordos6 que tanto abundan en las costas de la isla. Una vez construido su nido, lo forra con finísimas plumas que del vientre se arranca ella misma. En seguida llega el cazador, o, mejor dicho, el cosechero, se apodera del nido y se ve precisada el ave a comenzar de nuevo su trabajo, y la operación se repite mientras aquélla conserva algún plumón. Cuando lo agota del todo, le llega la vez al macho de despojarse del suyo; sólo que, como la pluma de éste es dura y grosera, y carece de valor comercial, no se toma el cazador la molestia de robarle el lecho de sus pequeñuelos, y el nido se concluye por fin. Pone la hembra sus huevos, nacen los pollos después, y se reanuda al año siguiente la cosecha del edredón. Ahora bien, como estas aves no eligen para la construcción de sus nidos las rocas escarpadas, sino las de pendiente suave que van a perderse en el mar, el cazador islandés podía ejercer su oficio sin darse mucho trabajo. Era un labrador que sólo tenía que recolectar la mies, sin necesidad de sembrarla ni cortarla. Este personaje grave, silencioso y flemático se llamaba Hans Bjelke, y venía recomendado por el señor Fridriksson. Era nuestro futuro guía. Sus maneras contrastaban singularmente con las de mi tío. Esto no obstante, se entendieron fácilmente. Ni uno ni otro repararon en el precio: el uno, dispuesto a aceptar lo que le ofreciesen, y el otro, decidido a dar lo que le pidieran. Jamás se cerró trato alguno con tanta facilidad. En virtud de lo acordado, se comprometió Hans a conducirnos a la aldea de Stapi, situada en la costa meridional de la península de Sneffels, al pie del mismo volcán. Era preciso recorrer unas 22 millas por tierra, en lo cual emplearíamos dos días, según opinión de mi tío. Pero, cuando se enteró de que se trataba de millas dinamarquesas, de 24.000 pies, tuvo que rehacer sus cálculos y contar con que emplearíamos siete a ocho días en hacer aquel recorrido, dado el pésimo estado de las vías de comunicación. Hans, que, según su costumbre, iría a pie, debía facilitar cuatro caballos: uno para mi tío, otro para mí y dos para el transporte de nuestra impedimenta. Perfecto conocedor de aquella parte de la costa, prometió conducirnos por el camino más corto. Su compromiso con mi tío no expiraba a nuestra llegada a Stapi; sino que permanecería a su servicio todo el tiempo que exigiesen nuestras excursiones científicas, mediante una retribución de tres rixdales semanales. Pero se estipuló expresamente que esta suma sería abonada a Hans los sábados por la noche, condición sine qua non de su compromiso. Se fijó la partida para el día 16 de junio. Quiso mi tío entregar al cazador las arras del contrato; pero éste las rechazó con una sola palabra. —Efter —dijo secamente. Después la tradujo el profesor en voz alta, para que me enterase. Una vez cerrado el trato, se retiró nuestro guía, sin mover más que las piernas, cual si fuese de una sola pieza. —He aquí un hombre famoso —exclamó— mi tío al verle ir—; pero lo que menos sospecha es el maravilloso papel que el porvenir le reserva. —¿Nos acompañará hasta...? —Sí, hasta el centro de la tierra. 6 Nombre con que se designa a los golfos estrechos en los países escandinavos. 32 Gentileza de El Trauko http://go.to/trauko Aún tenían que transcurrir cuarenta y ocho horas, que, con harto sentimiento mío, me vi precisado a invertir en los preparativos de marcha. Pusimos nuestros cinco sentidos y potencias en disponer cada objeto del modo más ventajoso: los instrumentos a un lado, las armas al otro, las herramientas en este paquete, los víveres en aquel otro, agrupándolo todo en cuatro divisiones principales. Los instrumentos eran: 1°. Un termómetro centígrado de Eigel, graduado hasta 150°, lo cual me pareció demasiado e insuficiente. Demasiado, si el calor del ambiente había de alcanzar esta temperatura, pues en semejante caso pereceríamos asados. Insuficiente, si se trataba de medir la temperatura de los manantiales o de cualquier otra materia en fusión. 2°. Un manómetro de aire comprimido, dispuesto de manera que marcase las presiones superiores a las de la atmósfera al nivel del mar, toda vez que, debiendo aumentar la presión atmosférica a medida que descendiésemos bajo la superficie de la tierra, el barómetro ordinario no sería suficiente. 3°. Un cronómetro de Boissonnas el menor, de Ginebra, perfectamente arreglado al meridiana de Hamburgo. 4°. Las brújulas de inclinación y de declinación. 5°. Un anteojo para observaciones nocturnas. 6°. Los aparatos de Ruhmkorff, que, mediante una corriente eléctrica, daban una luz portátil, muy segura y poco embarazosa7. Las armas consistían en dos carabinas de Purdley More y Compañía, y dos revólveres Colt. ¿Qué objeto tenían estas armas? Supongo que no tendríamos que habérnoslas con salvajes ni animales feroces. Pero mi tío parecía mirar con el mismo cariño su arsenal que sus instrumentos, y especialmente una buena cantidad de algodón pólvora inalterable a la humedad, cuya fuerza explosiva es notablemente superior a la de la pólvora ordinaria. Como herramientas llevábamos dos picos, dos azadones, una escala de seda, tres bastones herrados, un hacha, un martillo, una docena de cuñas y armellas de hierro, y largas cuerdas con nudos de trecho en trecho. Todo junto formaba un voluminoso fardo, pues la escala medía trescientos pies de longitud. El paquete que contenía las provisiones no era demasiado grande; pero esto no me preocupaba, pues sabía que encerraba una cantidad de carne concentrada y galleta suficiente para alimentarnos seis meses. El único liquido que llevábamos era ginebra, con absoluta exclusión de toda agua: pero íbamos provistos de calabazas, y mi tío contaba con encontrar manantiales en donde llenarlas, siendo inútiles cuantas observaciones le hice relativas a su calidad, a su temperatura y hasta sobre su ausencia absoluta. Para completar la nomenclatura exacta de nuestros artículos de viaje, haré mención de un botiquín portátil que contenía unas tijeras de punta redonda, tablillas para fracturas, una pieza de cinta de hilo crudo, vendas y compresas, esparadrapo, y una lanceta para sangrar, cosas que ponían los pelos de punta. Llevábamos, además, una serie de frascos que contenían dextrina, árnica, acetato de plomo líquido, éter, vinagre y amoníaco, drogas todas cuyo empleo no era muy deseable por cierto. Por último, no faltaban tampoco los ingredientes necesarios para los aparatos de Ruhmkorff. 7 El aparato de Ruhmkorff consiste en una pila de Bunsen puesta en acción por medio de bicromato de potasa, que no da ningún olor. Una bobina de inducción pone la electricidad producida por la pila en comunicación con una interna de disposición especial en la que existe un serpentina de cristal en el cual se ha hecho el vacío, quedando en su interior solamente un residuo de gas carbónico o ázoe. Cuando el aparato funciona se hace luminoso produciendo una luz continua y blancuzca. La pila y la bobina se colocan dentro de un saco de cuero que lleva en bandolera el viajero. La linterna situada en el exterior, alumbra suficientemente en las más profundas obscuridades; permite aventurarse sin temor a ninguna explosión, a través de los gases más inflamables, y no se extingue ni aun en el seno de las más profundas corrientes de agua. El señor Ruhmkorff era un físico tan hábil como sabio. Su principal descubrimiento es la bobina de inducción que lleva su nombre, la cual permite producir electricidad a alta tensión. En 1864, obtuvo el premio quinquenal de 50.000 francos ofrecidos por Francia a la más ingeniosa aplicación de la electricidad. 33 Viaje al Centro de la Tierra Julio Verne Tampoco olvidó mi tío el aprovisionarse de tabaco, de pólvora de caza y de yesca, ni un cinturón de cuero, que llevaba ceñido a los riñones, y encerraba una buena cantidad de monedas de oro y plata, y de billetes de banco. En el grupo de las herramientas figuraban también seis pares de zapatos de excelente calidad, impermeabilizados merced a una capa de alquitrán y goma elástica. —Equipados, vestidos y calzados de esta suerte —me dijo, al fin, mi tío—, no existe ninguna razón que nos prive de llegar a la meta. Todo el día 14 lo empleamos en arreglar estos diversos objetos. Por la tarde, comimos en casa del barón de Trampe, en compañía del alcalde de Reykiavik y del doctor Hyaltalin, el médico más célebre de la isla. El señor Fridriksson no se hallaba entre los invitados; pero supe más tarde que el gobernador y él se hallaban en desacuerdo acerca de una cuestión administrativa, por lo que no se trataban. No tuve, pues, ocasión de comprender ni una palabra de nada de lo que se dijo durante aquella comida semioficial; pero observé que mi tío no cesó de hablar un momento. Al día siguiente, 15, quedaron terminados todos los preparativos. El señor Fridriksson prestó a mi tío un gran servicio regalándole un mapa de Islandia incomparablemente más perfecto que el de Henderson: el mapa de Olaf Nikolás Olsen, hecho en escala de 1/480.000, y editado por la Sociedad Literaria Islandesa, con sujeción a los trabajos geodésicos del señor Scheel Frisac y la nivelación topográfica del señor Bjorn Gumlaugsonn. Era un documento precioso para un mineralogista. Pasamos la última velada en íntima conversación con el señor Fridriksson, que me inspiraba una íntima simpatía. A la charla, después, siguió un sueño bastante agitado, al menos por parte mía. A las cinco de la mañana me despertaron los relinchos de cuatro caballos que bajo mi ventana piafaban. Me Vestí a toda prisa y bajé en seguida a la calle, donde Hans estaba acabando de cargar nuestra impedimenta, moviéndose lo menos posible, aunque dando muestras de poseer una extraordinaria destreza. Hacía mi tío más ruido del que era necesario; pero el guía prestaba, al parecer, poca o ninguna atención a sus recomendaciones. A las seis, estaba todo listo. El señor Fridriksson nos estrechó las manos. Mi tío le dio, en islandés, las gracias más expresivas por su amable hospitalidad. Yo, por mi parte, le saludé cordialmente en mi latín macarrónico. Montamos a caballo, y el señor Fridriksson me espetó con su último adiós este verso de Virgilio, que parecía hecho expresamente para nosotros, pobres viajeros que mirábamos con incertidumbre el camino: El quacumque viam dederit fortuna sequamur. Capítulo XII Habíamos partido con el tiempo cubierto, pero fijo. No había que temer calores enervantes ni lluvias desastrosas. Un tiempo a propósito para hacer excursiones de recreo. El placer de recorrer a caballo un país desconocido me hizo sobrellevar fácilmente el principio de la empresa. Me entregué por completo a las delicias que la Naturaleza nos ofrece, ya que no tenía libertad para disponer de mí mismo. Empecé a tomar mi partido y a mirar las cosas con calma. “Después de todo” me preguntaba a mí mismo, “¿que es lo que arriesgo yo con viajar por el país más curioso del mundo, y escalar la montaña más notable de la tierra? Lo peor es el tener que descender al fondo de un cráter apagado. Sin embargo, no cabe duda alguna que Saknussemm hizo lo mismo. En cuanto a la existencia de un túnel que conduce al centro del globo... ¡eso es pura fantasía! Por consiguiente, lo mejor será aprovecharse de todo lo bueno que haya en la expedición y poner buena cara al mal tiempo”. Apenas había terminado de hacer estos raciocinios, cuando salimos de Reykiavik. Hans marchaba a la cabeza, con paso rápido, uniforme y continuo. Le seguían los dos caballos que llevaban nuestra impedimenta, sin que fuese necesario guiarlos. Por último, marchábamos mi tío y 34 Gentileza de El Trauko http://go.to/trauko yo, y la verdad que no hacíamos muy mala figura montados en aquellos animalitos vigorosos, a pesar de su carta alzada. Es Islandia una de las grandes islas de Europa; mide 1.400 millas de superficie y sólo tiene 60.000 habitantes. Los geógrafos la han dividido en cuatro regiones, y teníamos que atravesar casi oblicuamente la llamada País del Sudoeste, Sudvestr Fjordúngr. Al salir de Reykiavik, nos guió Hans por la orilla del mar, marchando sobre pastos muy poco frondosos que pugnaban por parecer verdes sin poder pasar de amarillos. Las rugosas cumbres de las masas traquíticas se esbozaban en el horizonte, entre las brumas del Este; a veces, algunas manchas de nieve, concentrando la luz difusa resplandecían en las vertientes de las cimas lejanas; ciertos picos más osados que otros, atravesaban las nubes grises y reaparecían después por encima de los movedizos vapores, cual escollos que emergiesen en las llanuras etéreas. Con frecuencia, aquellas cadenas de áridas rocas avanzaban una punta hacia el mar, mordiendo la pradera sobre la cual caminábamos; pero siempre quedaba espacio suficiente para poder pasar. Nuestros caballos elegían instintivamente los lugares más propicios sin retardar su marcha jamás. Mi tío no tenía ni el consuelo de excitar a su cabalgadura con el látigo a la voz; le estaba vedada la impaciencia. Yo no podía evitar el sonreírme al contemplarle tan largo montado en su jaquilla; y, como sus desmesuradas piernas rozaban casi el suelo, parecía un centauro de seis pies. —¡Magnífico animal! —me decía—. Ya verás, Axel, cómo no existe ningún bruto que aventaje en inteligencia al caballo islandés; ni nieves, ni tempestades, ni rocas, ni ventisqueros… no hay nada que le detenga. Es sobrio, valiente y seguro. Jamás da un paso en falso ni recula. Cuando tengamos que atravesar algún fiordo o algún río, ya le verás arrojarse al agua sin titubear, lo mismo que un anfibio, y llegar a la orilla opuesta. Mas no los hostiguemos; dejémosles caminar a su albedrío, y ya verás cómo hacemos nuestras diez leguas diarias. —Nosotros no cabe duda, pero el guía... —No te inquietes por el guía. Estas gentes caminan sin darse cuenta de ello. Este nuestro, se mueve tan poco, que no debe fatigarse. Además, si es preciso, yo le cederé mi montura. Así como así, si no me muevo un poco, pronto me acometerán los calambres. Los brazos van muy bien, pero no hay que echar en olvido las piernas. Avanzábamos con paso rápido, y el país iba estando ya casi desierto. De trecho en trecho aparecía el margen de una hondonada, cual pobre mendigante, alguna granja aislada, algún böer8 solitario, hecho de madera, tierra y lava. Estas miserables chozas parecían implorar la caridad del transeúnte y daban ganas de darles una limosna. En aquel país no hay caminos, ni tan siquiera senderos, y la vegetación, a pesar de ser tan lenta, no tarda en borrar las huellas de los escasos viajeros. Sin embargo, esta parte de la provincia, situada a dos pasos de la capital, es una de las porciones más pobladas y cultivadas de Islandia. ¡Júzguese lo que serán las regiones deshabitadas de aquel desierto! Habíamos recorrido ya media milla sin haber encontrado ni un labriego sentado a la puerta de su cabaña, ni un pastor salvaje apacentando un rebaño menos salvaje que él; tan sólo habíamos visto algunas vacas y carneros completamente abandonados. ¿Qué serían las regiones trastornadas, removidas por los fenómenos eruptivos, hijas de las explosiones volcánicas y de las conmociones subterráneas? Destinados nos hallábamos a conocerlas más tarde: pero, al consultar el mapa de Olsen, vi que siguiendo los tortuosos contornos de la playa nos apartábamos de ellos, toda vez que el gran movimiento plutónico se ha concentrado especialmente en el interior de la isla, donde las capas horizontales de rocas sobre puestas, llamadas en escandinava trapps, las fajas traquíticas, las erupciones de basalto, de toba y de todos los conglomerados volcánicos, las corrientes de lava y de pórfido en fusión, han formado un país que inspira un horror sobrenatural. Entonces no sospechaba el espectáculo que nos esperaba en la península del Sneffels, en donde estos residuos de naturaleza volcánica forman un caos espantoso. 8 Casa de campesino irlandés 35 Viaje al Centro de la Tierra Julio Verne Dos horas después de nuestra salida de Reykiavik, llegamos a la villa de Gufunes, llamada aoalkirkja o iglesia principal, que no ofrece cosa alguna de notable. Sólo tiene algunas casas que no bastarían para formar un lugarejo alemán. Hans se detuvo allí media hora, aproximadamente, compartió con nosotros nuestro frugal almuerzo, respondió con monosílabos a las preguntas de mi tío relativas a la naturaleza del camino, y cuando le preguntó dónde tenía pensada que pasásemos la noche, respondió secamente: —Gardär. Consulté el mapa para ver lo que era Gardär, y viendo un caserío de este nombre a orillas del Hvalfjörd, a cuatro millas de Reykiavik, se lo mostré a mi tío. —¡Cuatro millas nada más! —exclamó—. ¡Tan sólo cuatro millas de las veintidós que tenemos que andar! ¡Es un bonito paseo! Quiso hacer una observación al guía; pero éste, sin escucharle, volvió a ponerse delante de los caballos y emprendió de nuevo la marcha. Tres horas más tarde, sin dejar nunca de caminar sobre el descolorido césped, tuvimos que contornear el Kollafjörd, rodeo más fácil y rápido que la travesía del golfo. No tardamos en entrar en un pingtaoer, lugar de jurisdicción comunal, nombrado Ejulberg, y cuyo campanario habría dado las doce del día si las iglesias islandesas hubiesen sido lo suficientemente ricas para poseer relojes pero, en esto, se asemejan a sus feligreses, que no tienen reloj y se pasan perfectamente sin él. Allí dimos descanso a los caballos, los cuales, tomando después por un ribazo comprendido entre una cordillera y el mar, nos llevaron de un tirón al aoalkirkja de Brantar y una mil más adelante, a Saurböer annexia, iglesia anexia, situada en la orilla Sur del Hvalfjörd. Eran a la sazón las cuatro de la tarde y habíamos avanzado cuatro millas9. El fiordo en aquel punto tenía de longitud media milla por lo menos; las alas se estrellaban con estrépito sobre las agudas rocas. Este golfo se abría entre murallas de piedra cortadas a pico, de tres mil pies de elevación, y notables por sus capas obscuras que separaban los lechos de toba de un matiz rojizo. Por muy grande que fuese la inteligencia de nuestros caballos, no me hacia mucha gracia el tener que atravesar un verdadero brazo de mar sobre el lomo de un cuadrúpedo. —Si realmente son tan inteligentes, no tratarán de pasar —dije yo—. En todo caso, yo me encargo de suplir su falta de inteligencia. Pero mi tío no quería esperar y hostigó su caballo hacia la orilla. El animal fue a husmear la última ondulación de las olas y se detuvo. El profesor, que también tenía su instinto, quiso obligarlo a pasar, pero el bruto se negó a obedecerle, moviendo la cabeza. A los juramentos y latigazos de mi tío contestó encabritándose la bestia, faltando poco para que despidiese al jinete: y por fin el caballejo, doblando los corvejones, se escurrió de entre las piernas del profesor, dejándole plantado sobre dos piedras de la orilla como el coloso de Rodas. —¡Ah! ¡maldito animal! —exclamó encolerizado el jinete transformado inopinadamente en peatón, y avergonzado como un oficial de caballería que se viese convertido en infante de improviso. —Farja —dijo nuestro guía, tocándole en el hombro. —¡Cómo! ¿Una barca? —Der —respondió Hans mostrándole una embarcación. —Sí —exclamé yo—, hay una barca. —Pues, hombre, ¡haberlo dicho! Está bien, prosigamos. —Tidvatten —replicó el guía. —¿Qué dice? 9 45 km aproximadamente 36 Gentileza de El Trauko http://go.to/trauko —Dice marea —respondió mi tío, traduciéndome la palabra danesa. —¿Será, sin duda, preciso esperar a que crezca la marea? —¿Förbida? —preguntó mi tío. —Ja —respondió Hans. El profesor golpeó el suelo con el pie, en tanto que los caballos se dirigían hacia la barca. Comprendí perfectamente la necesidad de esperar, para emprender la travesía del fiordo, ese instante en que la marea se para, después de haber alcanzado su máxima altura. Entonces el flujo y reflujo no ejercen acción alguna sensible, y no hay, por tanto, peligro de que la barca sea arrastrada por la corriente ni hacia el fondo del golfo, ni hacia el mar. Hasta las seis de la tarde nos llegó el momento propicio; y, a esta hora, mi tío, yo, el guía, dos pasajeros y los cuatro caballos nos instalamos en una especie de barca del fondo plano, bastante frágil. Como estaba acostumbrado a los barcos a vapor del Elba, me parecieron los remos de los barqueros un procedimiento anticuado. Echamos más de una hora en atravesar el fiordo; pero lo pasamos, al fin, sin accidente ninguno. Media hora después llegábamos al aoalkirkja de Gardä. Capítulo XIII Ya era hora de que fuese de noche, pero en el paralelo 65°, la claridad diurna de las regiones polares no debía causarme asombro; en Islandia no se pone el sol durante los meses de junio y julio. La temperatura, no obstante, había descendido; sentía frío, y, sobre todo, hambre. ¡Bien haya el böer que abrió para recibirnos sus hospitalarias puertas! Era la mansión de un labriego, pero, por lo que a la hospitalidad se refiere, no le iba en zaga a ningún palacio real. A nuestra llegada vino el dueño a tendernos la mano, y, sin más ceremonias, nos hizo señas pare que le siguiésemos. Y le seguimos, en efecto, cada vez que acompañarle hubiera sido imposible. Un corredor largo, estrecho y obscuro daba acceso a esta cabaña, construida con maderos apenas labrados, y permitía llegar a todas sus habitaciones, que eran cuatro: la cocina, el taller de tejidos, la badstofa, alcoba de la familia, y la destinada a los huéspedes, que era la mejor de todas. Mi tío, con cuya talla no se había contado al construir la cabaña, dio en tres o cuatro ocasiones con la cabeza contra las vigas del techo. Nos introdujeron en nuestra habitación, que era una especie de salón espacioso, de suelo terrizo, y que recibía la luz a través de una ventana cuyos vidrios estaban hechos de membranas de carnero bien poco transparentes. Consistían las camas en un poco de heno seco, amontonado sobre los bastidores de madera pintada de rojo y ornamentada con sentencias islandesas. No esperaba yo ciertamente tanta comodidad, pero, en cambio, reinaba en el interior de la casa un penetrante olor a pescado seco, a carne macerada y a leche agria que repugnaba de un modo extraordinario a mi olfato. Cuando nos hubimos desembarazado de nuestros arreos de viaje, oímos la voz del dueño de la casa que nos invitaba a pasar a la cocina, única pieza en que se encendía lumbre, hasta en los mayores fríos. Mi tío se apresuró a obedecer la amistosa invitación, y yo le seguí al momento. La chimenea de la cocina era de antiguó modelo: el hogar consistía en una piedra en el centro de la habitación, con un agujero en el techo por el cual se escapaba el humo. Esta cocina servía de comedor al mismo tiempo. Al entrar, nuestro huésped, como si no nos hubiese visto hasta entonces, nos saludó con la palabra soellvertu, que significa "sed felices'", y nos besó en las mejillas. 37 Viaje al Centro de la Tierra Julio Verne A continuación, su esposa pronunció las mismas palabras, acompañadas de igual ceremonial; y después, los dos esposos, colocándose la mano derecha sobre el corazón, se inclinaron profundamente. Me apresuro a decir que la islandesa era madre de diecinueve hijos, todos los cuales, así los grandes como los pequeños, corrían y saltaban en medio de los torbellinos de humo que llenaban la estancia. A cada instante veía salir de entre aquella niebla una cabecita rubia y un tanto melancólica. Se habría dicho que formaban un coro de ángeles insuficientemente aseados. Mi tío y yo dispensamos una excelente acogida a aquella abundante parva, y al poco rato teníamos tres o cuatro de ellos sobre nuestras espaldas, otros tantos sobre nuestras rodillas y el resto entre nuestras piernas. Los que ya sabían hablar, repetían soellvertu en todos los tonos imaginables, y los que aún no habían aprendido, gritaban con todas sus fuerzas. El anuncio de la comida interrumpió este concierto. En este momento entró el cazador que venía de tomar sus medidas para que los caballos comiesen, es decir, que los había económicamente soltado en el campo, donde los infelices animales tendrían que contentarse con pacer el escaso musgo de las rocas y algunas ovas bien poco nutritivas; lo cual no sería obstáculo, para que, al día siguiente, viniesen voluntariamente a reanudar, sumisos, el trabajo de la víspera. —Soellvertu —dijo Hans al entrar. Después, tranquilamente, automáticamente, sin que ninguno de los ósculos fuese más acentuado que cualquiera de los demás, besó al dueño de la casa, a su esposa y a sus diecinueve hijos. Terminada la ceremonia, nos sentamos a la mesa en número de veinticuatro, y por consiguiente, los unos sobre los otros en el verdadero sentido de la expresión. Los más favorecidos sólo tenían sobre sus rodillas dos muchachos. La llegada de la sopa hizo reinar el silencio entre la gente menuda, y la taciturnidad característica de los islandeses, incluso entre los muchachos, recobró de nuevo su imperio. Nuestro huésped nos sirvió una sopa de liquen que no era desagradable, y después, una enorme porción de pescado seco, nadando en mantequilla agria, que tenía lo menos veinte años, y muy preferible, por consiguiente, a la fresca, según las ideas gastronómicas de Islandia. Había además skyr, especie de leche cuajada y sazonada con jugo de bayas de enebro. En fin, para beber, nos ofreció un brebaje, compuesto de suero y agua, conocido en el país con el nombre de blanda. No sé si esta extraña comida era o no buena. Yo tenía buen hambre y, a los postres, me di un soberbio atracón de una espesa papilla de alforfón. Terminada la comida, desaparecieron los niños, y las personas mayores rodearon el hogar donde ardían brazas, turba, estiércol de vaca y huesos de pescado seco. Después de calentarse de este modo, los diversos grupos volvieron a sus habitaciones respectivas. La dueña de la casa se ofreció, según era costumbre, a quitarnos los pantalones y medias; pero renunciamos a tan estimable honor, dándole, sin embargo, las gracias del modo más expresivo; la mujer no insistió, y pude, al fin, arrojarme sobre mi cama de heno. Al día siguiente, a las cinco, nos despedimos del campesino islandés, costándole gran trabajo a mi tío el hacerle aceptar una remuneración adecuada, y dio Hans la señal de partida. A cien pasos de Gardär, el terreno empezó a cambiar de aspecto, haciéndose pantanoso y menos favorable a la marcha. Por la derecha, la serie de montañas se prolongaba indefinidamente como un inmenso sistema de fortificaciones naturales cuya contraescarpa seguíamos, presentándose a menudo arroyuelos que era preciso vadear sin mojar demasiado la impedimenta. El país iba estando cada vez más desierto; sin embargo, aun a veces alguna sombra humana parecía huir a lo lejos. Si las revueltas del camino nos acercaban inopinadamente a uno de estos espectros, sentía yo una invencible repugnancia a la vista de una cabeza hinchada, una piel reluciente, desprovista de cabellos, y de asquerosas llagas que dejaban al descubierto los grandes desgarrones de sus miserables harapos. La desdichada criatura, lejos de tendernos su mano deformada, se alejaba; pero no tan de prisa que Hans no tuviese tiempo de saludarla con su habitual soellvertu. —Spetelsk —decía después. 38 Gentileza de El Trauko http://go.to/trauko —¡Un leproso! —repetía mi tío. Tan sólo la palabra produce de por sí un efecto repulsivo. Esta horrible afección de la lepra es bastante común en Islandia. No es contagiosa, pero sí hereditaria, y por eso a estos desgraciados les está prohibido el casarse. Estas apariciones no eran las más a propósito para alegrar el paisaje cuya tristeza se hacía más profunda a cada instante. Los últimos copetes de hierba acababan de morir debajo de nuestros pies. No se veía ni un árbol, pues ni merecían tal nombre algunos abedules enanos que más parecían malezas. Aparte de algunos caballos que erraban por las tristes llanuras, abandonados por sus amos que no los podían mantener, tampoco se veían animales. De vez en cuando se cernía un halcón entre las nubes grises, y huía rápidamente hacia las regiones del Sur. Yo me dejé arrastrar por la melancolía de aquella naturaleza salvaje y mis recuerdos me condujeron a mi país natal. Hubo después que cruzar algunos pequeños fiordos que carecían de importancia, y, por último, un verdadero golfo; la marea, parada a la sazón, nos permitió pasarlo y llegar al caserío de Alftanes, una milla más allá. Al anochecer, después de haber vadeado dos ríos donde abundaban las truchas y los sollos, el Alfa y el Heta, nos vimos precisados a hacer noche en una casucha ruinosa y abandonada, digna de estar habitada por todos los duendes y espíritus de la mitología escandinava. Sin duda alguna, el genio del frío había fijado en él su residencia, pues hizo de las suyas toda la noche. Durante la jornada inmediata no ocurrió ningún incidente especial. Siempre el mismo terreno pantanoso, la misma fisonomía triste, la misma uniformidad. Al llegar la noche habíamos recorrido la mitad de la distancia total, y pernoctamos en el anejo de Krösolbt. El 10 de junio recorrimos una milla, sobre poco más o menos, por un terreno de lava. Esta disposición del suelo se llama en el país hraun. La lava arrugada de la superficie afectaba la forma de calabrotes, unas veces prolongados, otras veces adujados. De las montañas vecinas descendían inmensas corrientes, ya solidificadas, de lava, procedentes de volcanes, actualmente apagados, pero cuya violencia pasada pregonaban estos vestigios. Esto no obstante, los humos de algunos manantiales calientes se elevaban de distancia en distancia. Nos faltaba el tiempo para observar estos fenómenos; era necesario avanzar, y los cascos de nuestros caballos no tardaron en hundirse de nuevo en terrenos pantanosos, sembrados de pequeñas lagunas. Marchábamos a la sazón hacia el Oeste, después de haber rodeado la gran bahía de Faxa, y la doble cima blanca del Sneffels se erguía entre las nubes a menos de cinco millas. Los caballos marchaban bien, sin que les detuvieran las dificultades del suelo. Yo empezaba a sentirme fatigado, mas mi tío permanecía firme y derecho como el primer día, inspirándome una sincera admiración, lo mismo que el cazador, que consideraba aquella expedición como un sencillo paseo. El sábado 20 de junio, a las seis de la tarde, llegamos a Büdir, aldea situada a la orilla del mar, y el guía reclamó el salario convenido. Mi tío le pagó en el acto. Aquí fue la familia misma de Hans, es decir, sus tíos y primos, quienes nos hospedaron en su casa. Fuimos muy bien recibidos, y, sin abusar de la amabilidad de aquellas buenas gentes, de buena gana hubiera permanecido en su compañía algún tiempo con objeto de reponerme de las fatigas del viaje; pero mi tío, que no experimentaba necesidad de descanso, no lo entendió de igual modo, y a la mañana siguiente no hubo otra solución que montar nuevamente nuestras pobres cabalgaduras. El suelo se encontraba afectado por la proximidad de la montaña, cuyas raíces de granito salían de la tierra cual las de una vieja encina. Íbamos contorneando la base del volcán. El profesor no le perdía de vista; gesticulaba sin cesar y parecía desafiarle y decirle “¡He aquí el gigante que voy a sojuzgar!”. Por fin, después de veinticuatro horas de marcha, se detuvieron espontáneamente los caballos a la puerta de la rectoría de Stapi. 39 Viaje al Centro de la Tierra Julio Verne Capítulo XIV Es Stapi un lugarejo compuesto de unas treinta chozas, edificado sobre un mar de lava, bajo los rayos del sol reflejados por el volcán. Se extiende en el fondo de un pequeño fiordo, encajado en una muralla que hace el más extraño efecto. Sabido es que el basalto es una roca obscura de origen ígneo, afectando formas muy regulares cuya disposición causa extrañeza. La Naturaleza procede al formar esta substancia de una manera geométrica, y trabaja de un modo semejante a los hombres, como si manejase la escuadra, el compás y la plomada. Si en todas sus otras manifestaciones desarrolla su arte formando moles inmensas y deformes, conos apenas esbozados, pirámides imperfectas cuyas líneas generales no obedecen a un plan determinando, por lo que respecta al basalto, queriendo dar, sin duda, un ejemplo de regularidad, y adelantándose a los arquitectos de las primeras edades, ha creado un orden severo que ni los esplendores de Babilonia ni las maravillas de Grecia han sobrepujado jamás. Había oído hablar de la Calzada de los Gigantes, de Irlanda, y de la Gruta de Fingal, en una de las islas del grupo de las Hébridas; pero el aspecto de una estructura basáltica no se había presentado nunca a mis ojos. En Stapi este fenómeno se me mostró en todo su hermoso esplendor. La muralla del fiordo, como toda la costa de la península, se hallaba formada por una serie de columnas verticales de unos treinta pies de altura. Estos fustes, bien proporcionados y rectos, soportaban una arcada de columnas horizontales, cuya parte avanzada formaba una semibóveda sobre el mar. A ciertos intervalos, y debajo de aquel cobertizo natural, sorprendía la mirada aberturas ojivales de un admirable dibujo, a través de las cuáles venían a precipitarse, formando montañas de espuma, las olas irritadas del mar. Algunos trozos de basaltos arrancados por los furores del Océano, yacían a lo largo del suelo cual ruinas de un templo antiguo; ruinas eternamente jóvenes, sobre las cuales pasaban los siglos sin corroerlas. Tal era la última etapa de nuestro viaje terrestre. Hans nos había conducido a ella con probada inteligencia, y me tranquilizaba la idea de que nos seguiría acompañando. Al llegar a la puerta de la casa del cura, cabaña sencilla y de un único piso, ni más bella ni más cómoda que las otras, vi un hombre herrando un caballo, con el martillo en la mano y el mandil de cuero a la cintura. —Soellvertu —le dijo el cazador. —God dag —respondió el albéitar en perfecto danés. —Kyrkoherde —dijo Hans, volviéndose hacia mi tío. —¡El rector! —repitió este último—. Paréceme, Axel, que este buen hombre es el cura. Entretanto, ponía Hans al kyrkoherde al corriente de la situación; suspendió entonces éste su trabajo, lanzó una especie de grito en uso, sin duda alguna, entre caballos y chalanes, y salió de la cabaña en seguida una mujer que parecía una furia; no le faltaría mucho para medir seis pies de estatura. Temí que viniese a ofrecer a los viajeros el ósculo islandés: pero no fue así, por fortuna; al contrario, nos puso muy mala cara al introducirnos en la casa. La habitación destinada a los huéspedes, infecta, sucia y estrecha, me pareció que era la peor de la rectoría; pero fue necesario contentarse con ella, pues el rector no parecía practicar la hospitalidad antigua. Antes de terminar el día vi que teníamos que habérnoslas con un pescador, un herrero, un cazador, un carpintero... todo menos un ministro del Señor. Verdad es que era día de trabajo; tal vez se desquitase los domingos. No quiero hablar mal de estos pobres sacerdotes que, al fin y al cabo, son unos infelices; reciben del Gobierno danés una asignación ridícula y perciben la cuarta parte de los diezmos de sus parroquias, lo que en total ni llega a sumar sesenta marcos. Necesitan, por consiguiente, trabajar para vivir; pero pescando, cazando y herrando caballos, se acaba por adquirir las maneras, los hábitos y 40 Gentileza de El Trauko http://go.to/trauko el tono de los pescadores, cazadores y otras gentes no menos rudas; y por eso aquella misma noche advertí que entre las virtudes del párroco no se hallaba la de la templanza. Mi tío no tardó en darse cuenta de la clase de hombre con quien tenía que habérselas; en vez de un digno y honrado sabio, halló un grosero y descortés campesino, y resolvió emprender lo más pronto posible su gran expedición, y abandonar cuanto antes a aquel cura tan poco hospitalario. Sin fijarse siquiera en su propio cansancio, decidió ir a pasar algunos días en la montaña. Desde el día siguiente al de nuestra llegada a Stapi, comenzaron los preparativos de marcha. Contrató Hans tres islandeses que debían reemplazar a los caballos en el transporte de nuestra impedimenta pero, una vez llegados al fondo del cráter, estos indígenas debían desandar el camino y dejarnos a los tres solos. Este punto quedó perfectamente aclarado. Entonces tuvo mi tío que decir al cazador que tenía la intención de reconocer el cráter del volcán hasta sus últimos límites. Hans se contentó con inclinar la cabeza en señal de asentimiento. El ir a un sitio o a otro, el recorrer la superficie de su isla o descender a sus entrañas, le era indiferente del todo. En cuanto a mí, distraído hasta entonces por los incidentes del viaje, me había olvidado algo del porvenir; pero ahora sentí que la zozobra se apoderaba de mí nuevamente. ¿Qué hacer? En Hamburgo hubiera sido ocasión de oponerme a los designios del profesor Lidenbrock; pero al pie del Sneffels, no había posibilidad. Una idea, sobre todo, me preocupaba más que todas las otras; una idea espantosa, capaz de crispar otros nervios mucho menos sensibles que los míos. "Veamos" me decía a mí mismo: "nos vamos a encaramar en la cumbre del Sneffels. Está bien. Vamos a visitar su cráter. Soberbio: otros lo han hecho y aún viven. Mas no para aquí la cosa: si se presenta un camino para descender a las entrañas de la tierra, si ese malhadado Saknussemm ha dicho la verdad, nos vamos a perder en medio de las galerías subterráneas del volcán, Ahora bien, ¿quién es capaz de afirmar que el Sneffels está apagado del todo? ¿Hay algo que demuestre que no se está preparando otra erupción? Del hecho de que duerma el monstruo desde 1229, ¿hemos de deducir que no pueda despertarse? Y si se despertase, ¿qué sería de nosotros?" Valía la pena de pensar en todo esto, y mi imaginación no cesaba de dar vueltas a estas ideas. No podía dormir sin soñar con erupciones, y me parecía tan brutal como triste el tener que representar el papel insignificante de cacería. Incapaz de callar por más tiempo, decidí finalmente someter el caso a mi tío con la mayor prudencia posible, y en forma de hipótesis perfectamente irrealizable. Me aproximé a él, le manifesté mis temores y retrocedí varios pasos para evitar los efectos de la primera explosión de su cólera. —En esto estaba pensando —me respondió simplemente. ¿Qué interpretación debía dar a estas inesperadas palabras? ¿Iba, al fin, a escuchar la voz de la razón? ¿Pensaría suspender sus proyectos? ¡No sería verdad tanta belleza! Tras algunos instantes de silencio, que no me atreví a interrumpir, añadió: —Sí; en eso estaba pensando. Desde nuestra llegada a Stapi, me he preocupado de la grave cuestión que acabas de someter a mi juicio, porque no conviene cometer imprudencias. —No —respondí con vehemencia. —Hace seiscientos años que el Sneffels está mudo; pero puede hablar otra vez. Ahora bien, las erupciones volcánicas van siempre precedidas de fenómenos perfectamente conocidos; por eso, después de interrogar a los habitantes del país y de estudiar el terreno, puedo asegurarte, Axel, que no habrá por ahora erupción. Al oír estas palabras, me quedé estupefacto y no pude replicar. —¿Dudas de mis palabras? —dijo mi tío—; pues sígueme. 41 Viaje al Centro de la Tierra Julio Verne Obedecí maquinalmente. Al salir de la rectoría, tomó el profesor un camino directo que, por una abertura de la muralla basáltica, se alejaba del mar. No tardamos en hallarnos en campo raso, si se puede dar este nombre a un inmenso montón de deyecciones volcánicas. Los accidentes del suelo parecían como borrados bajo una lluvia de piedras, de lava, de basalto, de granito y de toda clase de rocas piroxénicas. Se veían de trecho en trecho ciertas columnas de humo elevarse en el seno de la atmósfera. Estos vapores blancos, llamados reykir en islandés, procedían de manantiales termales, y su violencia indicaba la actividad volcánica del suelo, lo cual me parecía confirmar mis temores; júzguese, pues, cuál no sería mi sorpresa cuando mi tío me dijo: —¿Ves esos humos, Axel? Pues bien, ellos nos demuestran que no debemos temer los furores del volcán. —¡Cómo puede ser eso! —exclamé. —No olvides lo que voy a decirte —prosiguió el profesor—: cuando una erupción se aproxima, todas estas humaredas redoblan su actividad para desaparecer por completo mientras subsiste el fenómeno; porque los fluidos elásticos, careciendo de la necesaria tensión, toman el camino de los cráteres en lugar de escaparse a través de las fisuras del globo. Si, pues, estos vapores se mantienen en su estado habitual, si no aumenta su energía, y si añades a esta observación que la lluvia y el viento no son reemplazados por un aire pesado y en calma, puedes desde luego afirmar que no habrá erupción próxima. —Pero... —Basta. Cuando la ciencia ha hablado, no se puede replicar. Volví a la rectoría con las orejas gachas; mi tío me había anonadado con argumentos científicos. Sin embargo, todavía conservaba la esperanza de que, al bajar al fondo del cráter, nos fuese materialmente imposible el proseguir la endiablada excursión por no existir ninguna galería, a pesar de las afirmaciones de todos los Saknussemm del mundo. Pasé la noche inmediata sumido en una horrible pesadilla, en medio de un volcán; y desde las profundidades de la tierra, me sentí lanzado a los espacios interplanetarios en forma de roca eruptiva. Al día siguiente, nos esperaba Hans con sus compañeros cargados con nuestros víveres, utensilios e instrumentos. Dos bastones herrados, dos fusiles y dos cartucheras nos estaban reservados a mi tío y a mí. Nuestro guía, que era hombre precavido, había añadido a nuestra impedimenta un odre lleno que, unido a nuestras calabazas, nos aseguraba agua para ocho días. Eran las nueve de la mañana. El rector y su gigantesca furia, esperaban delante de la puerta, deseosos, sin duda, de darnos su último adiós, pero este adiós tomó la inesperada forma de una cuenta formidable, en la que se nos cobraba hasta el aire, bien infecto por cierto, que habíamos respirado en la casa rectoral. La dignísima pareja nos desolló como un hostelero suizo, cobrándonos a precio fabuloso su ingrata hospitalidad. Mi tío pagó sin regatear. Un hombre que partía para el centro de la tierra no había de parar la atención en unos miserables rixdales. Arreglado este punto, dio Hans la señal de partida, y algunos instantes después habíamos salido de Stapi. Capítulo XV Tiene el Sneffels 5,000 pies de elevación, siendo, con su doble cono, como la terminación de una faja traquítica que se destaca del sistema oreográfico de la isla. Desde nuestro punto de partida no se podían ver sus dos picos proyectándose sobre el fondo grisáceo del cielo. Sólo distinguían mis ojos un enorme casquete de nieve que cubría la frente del gigante. 42 Gentileza de El Trauko http://go.to/trauko Marchábamos en fila, precedidos del cazador, quien nos guiaba por estrechos senderos, por los que no podían caminar dos personas de frente. La conversación se hacía, pues, poco menos que imposible. Más allá de la muralla basáltica del fiordo de Stapi, encontramos un terreno de turba herbácea y fibrosa, restos de la antigua vegetación de los pantanos de la península. La masa de este combustible, todavía inexplotado, bastaría para calentar durante un siglo a toda la población de Islandia. Aquel vasto hornaguero, medido desde el fondo de ciertos barrancos, tenía con frecuencia setenta pies de altura, y presentaba capas sucesivas de detritus carbonizados, separados por vetas de piedra pómez y toba. Como digno sobrino del profesor Lidenbrock, y a pesar de mis preocupaciones, observaba con verdadero interés las curiosidades mineralógicas expuestas en aquel vasto gabinete de historia natural, al par que rehacía en mi mente toda la historia geológica de Islandia. Esta isla tan curiosa, ha surgido realmente del fondo de los mares en una época relativamente moderna, y hasta es posible que aún continúe elevándose por un movimiento insensible. Si es así, sólo puede atribuirse su origen a la acción de los fuegos subterráneos, y en este caso, la teoría de Hunfredo Davy, el documento de Saknussemm y las pretensiones de mi tío iban a convertirse en humo. Esta hipótesis me indujo a examinar atentamente la naturaleza del suelo, y pronto me di cuenta de la sucesión de fenómenos que precedieron a la formación de la isla. Islandia, absolutamente privada de terreno sedimentario, se compone únicamente de tobas volcánicas, es decir, de un aglomerado de piedras y rocas de contextura porosa. Antes de la existencia de los volcanes, se hallaba formada por una masa sólida, lentamente levantada, a modo de escotillón, por encima de las olas por el empuje de las fuerzas centrales. Los fuegos interiores no habían hecho aún su irrupción a través de la corteza terrestre. Pero más adelante, se abrió diagonalmente una gran senda, del sudoeste al noroeste de la isla, por la cual se escapó lentamente toda la pasta traquítica. El fenómeno se verificó entonces sin violencia; la salida fue enorme, y las materias fundidas, arrojadas de las entrañas del globo, se extendieron tranquilamente, formando vastas sabanas o masas apezonadas. En esta época aparecieron los feldespatos, los sienitos y los pórfidos. Pero, gracias a este derramamiento, el espesor de la isla aumentó considerablemente y, con él, su fuerza de resistencia. Se concibe la gran cantidad de fluidos elásticos que se almacenó en su seno, al ver que todas las salidas se obstruyeron después del enfriamiento de la costra traquítica. Llegó, pues, un momento en que la potencia mecánica de estos gases fue tal, que levantaron la pesada corteza y se abrieron elevadas chimeneas. De este modo quedó el volcán formado gracias al levantamiento de la corteza, y después se abrió el cráter en la cima de aquél de un modo repentino. Entonces sucedieron los fenómenos volcánicos a los eruptivos; por las recién formadas aberturas se escaparon, ante todo, las deyecciones basálticas, de las cuáles ofrecía a nuestras miradas los más maravillosos ejemplares la planicie que a la sazón cruzábamos. Caminábamos sobre aquellas rocas pesadas, de color gris obscuro, que al enfriarse habían adoptado la forma de prismas de bases hexagonales. A lo lejos se veía un gran número de conos aplastados que fueron en otro tiempo otras tantas bocas ignívomas. Una vez agotada la erupción basáltica, el volcán, cuya fuerza se acrecentó con la de los cráteres apagados, dio paso a las lavas y a aquellas tobas de cenizas y de escorias cuyos amplios derrames contemplaban mis ojos esparcidos, por sus flancos cual cabellera opulenta. Tal fue la serie de fenómenos que formaron a Islandia. Todos ellos reconocían por origen los fuegos interiores, y suponer que la masa interna no permaneciese aún en un estado perenne de incandescencia líquida, era una verdadera locura. Por lo tanto, el pretender llegar al centro mismo del globo sería una insensatez sin ejemplo. Así, pues, mientras marchábamos al asalto del Sneffels, me fui tranquilizando respecto del resultado de nuestra empresa. El camino se hacía cada vez más difícil; el terreno subía, las rocas oscilaban y era preciso caminar con mucho tiento para evitar caídas peligrosas. 43 Viaje al Centro de la Tierra Julio Verne Hans avanzaba tranquilamente como si fuese por un terreno llano; a veces desaparecía detrás de los grandes peñascos, y le perdíamos de vista un instante; pero entonces oíamos un agudo silbido salido de sus labios, que nos indicaba el camino que debíamos seguir. Con frecuencia también recogía algunas piedras, las colocaba de modo que fuese fácil reconocerlas después, y fijaba de esta suerte jalones destinados a indicarnos el camino de regreso. Esta precaución era de por sí excelente; pero los acontecimientos futuros probaron su inutilidad. Tres fatigosas horas de marcha se invirtieron tan sólo en llegar a la falda de la montaña. Allí dio Hans la señal de detenerse, y almorzamos frugalmente. Mi tío se llenaba la boca para concluir más pronto; pero como aquel alto tenía también por objeto el reparar nuestras fuerzas, tuvo que someterse a la voluntad del guía que no dio la señal de partida hasta después de una hora. Los tres islandeses, tan taciturnos como su camarada el cazador, no desplegaron sus labios y comieron sobriamente. Entonces comenzamos a subir las vertientes del Sneffels; su nevada cumbre, por una ilusión de óptica frecuente en las montañas, me parecía muy próxima, a pesar de lo cual nos restaban aún muchas horas de camino y muchísimas fatigas, sobre todo, para llegar hasta ella. Las piedras que no se hallaban ligadas por hierbas ni por ningún cimiento de tierra, resbalaban bajo nuestros pies y rodaban hasta la llanura con la velocidad de un alud. En algunos parajes, las vertientes del monte formaban con el horizonte un ángulo de 36° lo menos. Era materialmente imposible trepar por ellos, siendo preciso rodear estos pedregosos obstáculos, para lo cual encontrábamos no pocas dificultades. En estas ocasiones nos prestábamos mutuo auxilio con nuestros herrados bastones. Debo advertir que mi tío permanecía siempre lo más cerca posible de mí; no me perdía de vista, y, en más de una ocasión, encontré un sólido apoyo en su brazo. Por lo que respecta a él, tenía sin duda alguna el sentimiento innato del equilibrio, pues no tropezaba jamás. Los islandeses, a pesar de ir cargados, trepaban con agilidad asombrosa. Al contemplar la altura de la cumbre del Sneffels, me parecía imposible poder llegar por aquel lado hasta ella, si el ángulo de inclinación de las pendientes no se cerraba algo. Afortunadamente, tras una hora de trabajos y de inauditos esfuerzos, en medio de la vasta alfombra de nieve que se extendía sobre la cumbre del volcán, descubrieron nuestros ojos de improviso una especie de escalera que simplificó nuestra ascensión. Estaba formada por uno de esos torrentes de piedras arrojadas por las erupciones, cuyo nombre islandés es stinâ. Si este torrente no hubiese sido detenido en su caída por la disposición especial de los flancos de la montaña, habría ido a precipitarse en el mar, formando nuevas islas. Tal como era, nos fue en extremo útil. La rapidez de las pendientes iba cada vez en aumento, pero aquellos escalones de piedra permitían remontarlos fácilmente y hasta con rapidez tal que, como me retrasase un momento mientras que mis compañeros proseguían la ascensión, llegué a verlos reducidos a una pequeñez microscópica por efecto de la distancia. A las siete de la tarde habíamos ya subido los dos mil peldaños que tiene esta escalera, y dominábamos un saliente de la montaña, especie de base sobre la cual se apoyaba el cono del cráter. El mar se extendía a una profundidad de 3.200 pies. Habíamos traspasado el límite de las nieves perpetuas, bien poco elevado en Islandia a consecuencia de la humedad constante del clima. Hacía un frío espantoso y el viento soplaba con fuerza. Me hallaba agotado. El profesor comprendió que mis piernas se negaban a seguir prestándome servicio, y, a pesar de su impaciencia, decidió hacer alto allí. Hizo señas a Hans en tal sentido; pero éste sacudió la cabeza, diciendo: —Ofvanför. —Parece que es preciso subir más —dijo mi tío. Después preguntó a Hans el motivo de su respuesta. —Mistour —repuso el guía. —La místour —repitió uno de los islandeses, con acento de terror. 44 Gentileza de El Trauko http://go.to/trauko —¿Qué significa esa palabra? —pregunté, inquieto. —Mira —dijo mi tío. Dirigí hacia la llanura la vista y vi una inmensa columna de piedra pómez pulverizada, de arena y de polvo que se elevaba girando como una tromba; el viento la empujaba hacia el flanco del Sneffels sobre el cual nos encontrábamos; aquella cortina opaca, tendida delante del sol, producía una gran sombra que se proyectaba sobre la montaña. Si la tromba se inclinaba, nos envolvería sin remedio entre sus torbellinos. Este fenómeno, bastante frecuente cuando el viento sopla de los ventisqueros, se conozca con el nombre de mistour en islandés. —Hostigt, has tíg —gritó nuestro guía. A pesar de no poseer el danés, comprendí que era preciso seguir a Hans sin demora. El guía comenzó a circundar el cono del cráter, pero descendiendo con objeto de facilitarnos la marcha. No tardó mucho la tromba en chocar contra la montaña, que se estremeció a su contacto; las piedras, suspendidas por los remolinos del viento, volaron en forma de lluvia, como en las erupciones. Nos hallábamos, por fortuna, en la vertiente opuesta y al abrigo de todo peligro; pero, a no ser por la precaución del guía, nuestros cuerpos, desmenuzados, convertidos en polvo impalpable, hubieran ido a caer lejos como el producto de algún desconocido meteoro. Esto no obstante, no consideró Hans prudente que pasásemos la noche en la vertiente del cono. Proseguimos nuestra ascensión en zigzag; empleamos aún cerca de cinco horas en recorrer los 1.500 pies que nos quedaban que subir todavía; en revueltas, contramarchas y sesgos perdimos lo menos tres leguas. Yo no podía más; me moría de frío y de hambre. El aire un tanto rarificado de tan elevadas regiones no bastaba a mis pulmones. Por fin, a las once de la noche, en plena obscuridad, llegamos a la cumbre del Sneffels; y, antes de buscar abrigo en el interior del cráter, tuve tiempo de ver el sol de la media noche en la parte inferior de su carrera, proyectando sus pálidos rayos sobre la isla dormida a mis pies.